One Night Love Affair
by Freelancer21
Summary: This is a story I wrote a few years back. I just realised I had never posted it here, so here I go! ;-) Let's say Sydney has been through the Alliance take down, her two years disappearance because of the Covenant… all this without ever meeting Vaughn. Up to now…
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Freelancer to Base Ops! The plane is going down! I'm going to have to jump!"

There wasn't time to wait for an answer. Agent Sydney Bristow quickly got up from her seat and put on her parachute in a record time. She opened the Cessna's door and her eyes only met darkness. There wasn't even a moon that night; that's why they had chosen that particular day to send her on that mission in North Korea. The forest was everywhere beneath her, but there was no time to waste hoping for a better place to jump.

Sydney exhaled loudly, having one last thought for her father.

And she jumped.

"This is Vaughn."

"Agent Vaughn. This is Rose McDermott, Assistant Director Skinner's secretary. Mr Skinner wants to talk with you."

"_Oh, great! That should be good news…"_ Michael Vaughn sighed.

A trip down to Skinner's office was never something you came back from with a smile on your lips. He knew from experience that a phone conversation wasn't much better.

"Agent Vaughn," said the deep voice.

"Sir."

"I have another assignment for you. The L.A. field office just called. They need you for a rescue mission not far from where you are right now."

"_Just what I needed,_" Michael thought to himself, sarcastic. He sighed again. All he wanted was to go back home in Miami, after spending the last three weeks here in South Korea, trying to locate a Rambaldi artefact he'd just learned was now in Brazil. Up to a minute ago, he thought he was finally going to be allowed to pack up his belongings and go back to his dog Donovan.

But he controlled himself and asked:

"May I ask who I'm going to rescue?"

"A fellow CIA agent named Sydney Bristow."

Sydney carefully moved her legs. Everything seemed to be working fine. Left arm. Good. Right arm. She winced in pain. She was injured. But before she could check on it, she had to find a way to get back on the ground. Because right now she was hanging between earth and sky, her parachute caught in the branches of a big tree.

She tried to gauge the distance between her feet and the ground. Didn't seem too high. She didn't have much choice anyway, so she unbuckled her parachute and took one straps off her shoulder, hoping the weight balance change would slowly get her closer to the ground.

Sydney guessed right. She heard the parachute tearing apart and she felt herself going down. But it only lasted a second or two, and then the descent stopped abruptly, sending a flash of pain through her injured arm. She tried to pull the parachute a little more, but without any results. So she had to go for it. She got rid of the parachute altogether and let herself fall to the ground.

Luckily, at that point she was only a few feet in the air, so she didn't hurt herself. Looking up, she realised there was no way she could get the parachute back and hide it. Hoping it wasn't too apparent from the sky, afraid the North Koreans would locate her, Sydney decided to get away from this place as fast as possible.

All she had was the gun that she'd been smart enough to grab before she jumped. She had no food, no phone, no map. But she knew that she would find a small city down south. Orienting herself with the help of the stars, she began her long, painful walk. There was no time to waste; she knew that if the North Koreans captured her and found out she was CIA, she was a dead woman.

The helicopter had just dropped him in a clearing, as close as it could from the estimated point where Sydney had jumped of the plane. Assuming she was still alive, she must have walked south, knowing that she would reach the only village in a two hundred miles radius.

Now he had to find her. Not an easy task, he was very aware of it. The tech guys had provided him with a state of the art body heat detector, but the forest was vast… Vaughn sighed and began to walk. The sun would only begin to rise in a few minutes, so he didn't see much. He wished he were home, watching a Kings game with his pal Weiss, drinking a cold beer… But at the same time, he really wanted to find that girl. He had seen her picture. Gorgeous. Something a little sad in her eyes. Skinner had told him she was a tough one and warned him to be careful if he found her… She wouldn't be an easy catch.

Right now, Vaughn knew that the CIA was spying on the North Koreans' communications to know if they found the plane. Or if they found a body.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be the case.

The sun was now way up in the sky, and Sydney was getting very tired. She was hungry and her arm hurt. She had taken some time to examine it. It was cut deeply and had been bleeding quite a lot. Tearing up a piece of her t-shirt, she'd bandaged it as well as she could, but had nothing to disinfect the wound. It would have to go this way.

At least there was one good piece of news: there still wasn't any sign of the North Koreans. Apart from the brief noise made by a helicopter at dawn, far from where she was, there was nothing to worry about. She had been through much, much worse.

In fact, the last five years represented a good collection of bad moments… Finding out she'd been working for the very enemy she thought she was fighting against. Going through the death of her fiancé. Being abducted and tortured by the Covenant. And the list went on and on and on…

Now Sydney Bristow was tired, both physically and mentally. Maybe she just shouldn't have jumped from the plane and end it then. Her father was the only reason that had kept her wanting to live. But sometimes she wondered if that would be enough…

Suddenly, she thought she heard a noise. She stopped dead in her tracks and drew her gun. Sydney quickly bent down and scanned the area around her. She saw a shadow flicker in the trees about 60 feet away from her.

She raised her gun and waited.

The detector Vaughn was holding suddenly beeped. Someone was there, only a few feet away from him.

Play ball.

Was it Agent Bristow? Here, in the middle of nowhere? Probably. He could call out her name, but what if it wasn't her? He was in for a bullet in the head.

Vaughn decided to play it safe. He drew his gun and carefully walked closer to the form he had detected. Maybe he could identify her before she shot him to death…

But she was nowhere in sight. He had no choice but to call her name. He hid behind a big tree and went for it. Mom, if I don't make it, I love you.

"Agent Bristow! I'm Agent Vaughn! I'm here to rescue you!"

Only silence replied.

"I don't want to hurt you!"

A few seconds went by. Finally, she spoke to him.

"Show yourself! And drop your gun!"

He obeyed. He didn't have much choice.

"Good. Now walk straight in front of you."

He walked a good 40 feet before she told him to stop. She got up and Michael Vaughn caught his first glimpse of Sydney Bristow, and vice versa.

Aiming at him, she ordered:

"Throw me your ID!"

"I don't have any, in case I met with some unfriendly people. I don't mean you, of course…"

She didn't flinch. Okay, no time for jokes…

"But I'll throw you my sat phone. You can call Dixon. He'll confirm my identity."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But I'll throw you my sat phone. You can call Dixon. He'll confirm my identity."

Good idea. You could never be careful enough these days.

"Okay. But don't even think about moving, or I'll make sure this is the last thought you ever have."

The look on his face reassured Sydney. This guy was looking at her with a mix of respect and a hint of fear. He wasn't going to try anything. In fact, she was pretty certain Dixon was going to confirm his story. He looked too honest.

"Yes, this is agent 02589143. I need to speak with Director Dixon right away."

She didn't have to wait more than three seconds before Dixon was on the line.

"Syd! Are you okay? Are you hurt?", he asked precipitately, concerned about her well-being.

"I'm okay.", she reassured him. "Just a little cut on my arm. Dixon, I'm currently in the company of a man claiming he's here to rescue me. His name is Vaughn, or so he says."

"Syd, it's okay, we sent him. He's legit."

"Uh, Dixon, would you mind me asking you a question, just to make sure it's really you? I've just seen so much…"

"I understand. Go ahead."

"That time we went to rescue Marshall… What was your cover?", she inquired.

"I was the big-haired DJ!", he laughed.

"Good. I suppose that will have to do!" Sydney smiled.

"Great. Now, Syd, be nice to Agent Vaughn. He's the Miami office's best agent. He'll take you to a clearing in the forest and a helicopter will pick you up there. Tell Vaughn to call his contact when you reach the meeting point."

"Okay."

"Take care, Syd."

"I will."

She disconnected the phone and stared at Agent Vaughn.

"Alright, it seems you're who you say you are. You can move."

"Great. Can I get my gun back? Could be useful."

"Okay. But you should know that I'm still going to keep an eye on you. Just in case."

Vaughn nodded and went back a few feet until he found his gun. Skinner was right. She was a tough one. Coming back to her, he wondered what she had been through in her life to be so reluctant to trust people…

When he got near her, she handed him the sat phone, but she winced slightly when moving her right arm. Vaughn noticed.

"So, now that you know I'm CIA, are you going to let me clean up your wound?"

She looked at him right in the eyes for a few seconds. Vaughn felt like she was trying to see through his soul.

"Okay.", she finally said, not having much choice. This man was going to be her partner for the next several hours. She would have to trust him to a certain extend. If things turned bad, she would have to rely on him and him on her.

Vaughn smiled briefly and went through his bag to find the first aid kit. In the meantime, Sydney removed her long sleeves shirt, exposing her hurt arm. The bandage she had made herself was soaked with blood, and she saw concern into Vaughn's eyes when he approached her.

"Maybe we should sit down on that big rock over there. The wound may require a few stitches, and I would need to be steady."

"Alright."

"_Anything you say, doctor Vaughn"_, she thought ironically as she sat down.

Vaughn sat down close to her and delicately untied the bandage. He was just inches from her and she noticed he had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. She turned her head, not wanting to soften to him.

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"It seems to have stopped bleeding, but it sure bled a lot. I'm going to clean it. Tell me if it hurts."

"Okay."

She couldn't help but cringe slightly when the disinfectant touched the wound. Vaughn stopped immediately and looked at her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, go on. I'm a big girl."

"I know you are.", Vaughn smiled as he continued his work. "My boss told me you were a tough gal."

She didn't say anything, so he continued:

"I think he was right."

This time, she couldn't help but smile a little bit. Vaughn looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes. But he knew better than to push it.

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"My parachute got caught into a tree. A branch probably did this."

"Probably. Okay, I'm done disinfecting. But I guessed right: you're going to need stitches. The cut is pretty deep."

"Whatever you have to do."

While stitching her arm, Vaughn tried to engage in some civilized conversation with Sydney. He didn't know why, but he felt somehow close to this woman. He wanted her to trust him. He wanted her to like him.

"So, the Kings are doing good this season, huh?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't follow hockey much these days," she replied, thinking back sadly at all the evenings she spent watching games on TV with Francie and Will. But that was part of another life. A life that didn't existed anymore.

"Well, you're missing something. I can't wait to be in L.A. and go to one of their games."

"Where do you live?"

"Miami."

"Shouldn't you like the Lightening?"

"Gee, that would make my life so much easier!" he laughed. "My friend Eric and I are always fighting about that. No, I don't like them. I grew up in L.A., so I'm sticking with the Kings. Okay, I'm done. You'll be as good as new in a few days."

Their eyes locked.

"Thanks, Agent Vaughn."

"You can call me Michael. I'd like that."

He saw her hesitate. Obviously she wasn't ready to be too friendly with him.

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

She sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I've just seen and been through too many things. I'm afraid I'm now having a hard time trusting people at face value. Nothing personal."

"It's okay. I understand."

She raised her eyes to meet his.

"But you can call me Sydney. I'd like that… Vaughn."

He couldn't help but smiling widely, showing off his dimples.

"You've got yourself a deal, Sydney."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We've got a long walk ahead of us. If we're lucky, we'll be there before nightfall," Vaughn informed her as he was putting the first aid kit back in his bag.

"Okay."

"But we should have a bite before we go. You must be really hungry."

The truth was she had been quite hungry a few hours ago, but now she didn't even feel it anymore. She was just anxious to get back home.

"We don't have time.", she said, getting up and putting her shirt back on.

Vaughn raised his hand as to stop her.

"Sydney, now we have the possibility to eat. It may not come again for a while. You have to be ready to fight if we have to."

Sydney couldn't help but have a tiny smile. She sat back on the rock and asked:

"Are you always like this?"

Vaughn looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"Like what?"

"No offence, but you're acting as if you were my mom."

Vaughn ran his hand through his hair, staring at his bag.

"Sorry. I don't mean to. It's just that… I was an only child. I was eight when my dad died, and from then on I tried to take care of my mother. I think it spread to everyone I meet. I don't mean to boss you around."

Sydney felt her heart sink.

"Oh, Vaughn, I'm sorry… Forget about it. I don't mind. I was just teasing you."

Vaughn nodded, still avoiding her gaze. Sydney could easily see her comment had brought sad memories for him. She felt bad about it and promised herself to be nicer to him from then on. After all, she could imagine how he was feeling right now. They had gone through the same thing. He had lost his father when he was really young, just like she had "lost" her mother.

They sat side by side for a few minutes, eating some dried fruits and nuts along with some water. The silence between them felt a little uncomfortable to Sydney. She wondered if he was still thinking about his father and decided to try to change his mind.

"So, how come the CIA sent you to rescue me?"

"I was on assignment in South Korea, not far from the border. I was the closest person they had. They were really worried about you. You seem to be very important to them."

Thinking about the way her father must have reacted to her disappearance, she sympathised with the people who had to take orders from him at that time. No wonder the rescue mission must have seemed so important to Vaughn.

The sound of a helicopter above them interrupted their conversation, reminding them they still weren't safe. Vaughn got up.

"We better go."

They walked for several hours, making their way into the jungle, hardly ever taking breaks. Vaughn's respect for Sydney grew with every minute passing by. She was so strong, having no trouble following him. After all, she had had no sleep in two days, had lost a good amount of blood and had eaten only scarcely. No wonder she was such a valuable asset for the CIA.

The night was falling when they finally got back to the clearing where the helicopter had dropped Vaughn earlier that day. The hard part was over. Now they could finally rest until extraction.

Sydney sat down, her back to a big tree. Although she would never complain (he knew her well enough by now to be certain of that), he could see in her eyes just how tired she really was. He grabbed the small blanket he had in his bag and handed it to her.

"Sydney, you should sleep a little. I'll call for the helicopter, but it won't be here until it's really dark."

Exhausted, she took the blanket from him and nodded.

"Thanks."

"I'll be right back."

Not wanting to disturb her, he walked away a few feet and pulled out his sat phone.

"Base ops, this is Boy Scout. Do you copy?"

The answer came right away.

"Yes, Boy Scout, we copy."

"We're at the meeting point. We're ready for extraction."

"Extraction scheduled for 11:00 hours sharp."

"Copy that."

"By the way, you should know that the North Koreans have found the plane, but that they still have no lead whatsoever on who was flying it. We don't think you are in any danger."

"Okay."

"See you later, Boy Scout."

Vaughn disconnected the phone and walked back to Sydney. She was still sitting there, covered with the blanket he had given her, eyes wide open.

"I thought I told you to get some rest. You should always listen to your mother," he joked.

They shared a smile, and it made Vaughn feel really good. He was glad that she now seemed to like him. Maybe not trust him, but at least appreciate him.

"So I heard you on the phone with base ops. Your code name is Boy Scout?" she said, still smiling.

Vaughn laughed. Such a ridiculous name. Now she must think of him as a silly twelve year-old boy. Was it possible to change code names? He would have to put in a request.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Um, it goes back to CST, clandestine service training. You don't want to hear this."

She frowned.

"Vaughn."

He lifted his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, the Boy Scouts have a motto."

"Always be prepared."

Vaughn nodded.

"On my first day, I showed up and I had forgotten my field manual so the instructor said, "That is your one screw-up. From then on, you'd better be prepared"." 

"Nice story. Bet you use it on dates all the time."

Vaughn laughed.

"No, not really! It would be a disaster."

She joined his hilarity.

"You're probably right."

Their eyes met for a moment and Vaughn caught a glimpse of the real Sydney Bristow. The Sydney from real life. He was certain now she was just a nice, caring, funny woman who had built huge walls around her. It made him feel sad for her. He would have liked to be able to help her, but in a few hours they would go their separate ways. He'd rather not think about that right now, wanting to enjoy his last moments with her.

So he told her, waving his right index at her:

"Now I'm not joking. You have to rest. Here, take my vest as a pillow."

Before she had time to protest, he had already taken it off and folded it so it would be comfortable. By now, she knew it would give no results to fight him, so she took it and smiled gratefully. She then lied down on the ground. She closed her eyes, feeling safe, knowing he was watching over her. Quickly, she felt sleep overcoming her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the last two hours, Vaughn had been watching Sydney sleep. His back to the tree where she had sat before, he could hear her breathe peacefully. It was too dark to see her face well, but he could easily imagine her, lips almost imperceptibly curled into a tiny smile, hair framing her face, looking like an angel.

He felt strangely sad about them soon parting ways. Yes, destiny was a weird thing. Their paths had crossed only for a few hours, but she had made an undeletable impression on him. He already knew what an incredible human being she was. She was strong, courageous, fearless, but she was also a nice, funny, warm person, he could sense it. She had this sadness in her eyes that had him really intrigued. What could have possibly happened to her to leave her so lost and so empty?

"_Maybe I like her,"_ he thought. Or maybe it was just this habit he had of falling for handicapped puppies or to cheer for the underdog when watching sports on TV. Sydney Bristow was a broken person and he wanted to make her feel better. That was probably it.

Vaughn sighed and gazed at the stars above him. He couldn't like her. After all, he didn't believe in love anymore. Since he had broken up with Alice, a few months ago, he wasn't sure such a thing existed. He and Alice had been together for seven years, during which his illusions about relationships had been destroyed one by one. Yeah, at first he thought she was so beautiful, generous, funny and… Everything was so great between them. But slowly, things changed.

He had given this relationship all he had. Seven years later, he was left with nothing. Love was just an illusion. Love is need and need is love, he had once heard in a song. Was love just the need not to be alone? Was it worth it?

Looking at his watch, Vaughn sighed again. The helicopter was scheduled to arrive in ten minutes. He would have to wake Sydney up and he hated it, knowing just how much she needed to rest.

Just as he moved his arm to touch her shoulder, he heard his body heat detector beep. He hadn't tuned it off, just in case. Vaughn grabbed it and saw it indicated six people in a two hundred feet radius. He hurriedly took his gun and woke up Sydney.

"Sydney! Wake up! There are people coming!"

"What!?"

But he didn't have to repeat. A second later she was up, gun firmly in her hand, scanning the area with her eyes.

"There seems to be six of them. It doesn't look that they know we're here yet. We have a chance," he stated.

"Call the helicopter. They can't extract us now, it's too dangerous."

"You're right."

Vaughn quickly grabbed his sat phone.

"Base Ops, this is Boy Scout! Abort extraction! I repeat: abort extraction!" he said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Boy Scout, what's going on?"

"Six men are coming toward us! It's too risky for you to come down!"

"I copy! Contact us later, Boy Scout!"

Vaughn disconnected and turned to Sydney. She had a look of fierce determination on her face.

"Okay. They're probably following our trail, but they may not know we're here. I think we should split. I'll get them from behind. You stay here and take care of the head of the group. Try to be as silent as you can. Maybe we can get out of here without them giving the alarm."

She was giving him the plan. His male ego was a little bruised by that, but he had no time to dwell on it. She was right, and they needed to act fast.

"Got it."

"Let's go."

"Sydney, wait. I'll hide the bag here, behind this tree. If something goes wrong… just take it and go."

"It won't happen.", she said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes.

Then, without another word, Sydney disappeared into the forest. Vaughn felt a knot in his stomach. Would she be okay?

But he didn't have time to think further than that.

He had a job to do.

Vaughn looked at the North Korean soldier lying on the ground in front of him. He was the third one he had knocked unconscious. Like the others, he would stay that way for long minutes, he had made sure of that.

He swiftly got a hold of the man's radio, just like he had done with the previous two in order to make sure they wouldn't call back up. He just hoped they hadn't done such a thing yet.

A second later, leaving the inanimate body at his feet, Vaughn carefully made his way further into the forest, looking for Sydney. He found her just in time to see her elbowing a soldier in the head, causing him to fall to the ground immediately.

"And… three," she stated when she saw Vaughn coming.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am…"

"What about your arm?" he asked, concerned.

"It's okay. Just a little sore.""

"Gee, I'd hate to see what you could do when you're 100% well. That poor guy is going to be out of it for hours…" he said, smiling, referring to the last soldier she had taken out.

He could hear her laugh softly in the darkness.

"Have you got your share?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. We can call the helicopter back."

"No. It's too dangerous. They are probably looking for us. It won't be long until this forest is crawling with a lot more than six North Koreans military. We've got to move."

"I know someone who could help us."

They quickly got back to the clearing and Vaughn retrieved his bag. Hurriedly, he dug up the sat phone and dialled a number. Almost immediately, he heard a woman's voice in his ear.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak with Miss Covarrubius."

"This is she. Who's speaking?"

"This is Mister X."

There was a short silence on the other end of the line.

"What can I do for you?" she finally asked.

Vaughn quickly explained to her where they were and what they needed; a place to hide, passports, new clothes. His contact assured him there would be no problem. He hung up and his eyes met Sydney's.

"It's okay. A jeep will be waiting for us on the side of the road, about 10 miles from here. Inside it will be directions to get to a safehouse. Passports too. From there we'll get the CIA to extract us."

"Great."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was past 8:00 AM when they finally arrived at the safehouse. Since the phone call to Vaughn's contact, they had walked hours to get to the jeep she had promised them. In it, they had found, just as planned, passports and directions to a safehouse.

They had driven long hours before finally crossing the border to South Korea, posing as United Nations workers. They had had no problem. And now, another three hours later, they had reached their destination.

"So this is the place?" asked Sydney when they finally caught sight of the safehouse.

"Yes."

"This is secluded enough."

Vaughn smiled. They hadn't seen a sign of life in almost two hours. The house was hidden in the trees, impossible to find unless you knew it was there. No roads lead there, so they had hidden the jeep a few miles back and then had walked up there.

The house itself looked pretty bad from the outside, like it had been abandoned for years and years. Sydney sighed to herself. She would have given anything for a nice, long hot bath.

Didn't look it was going to happen, until Vaughn lifted a rock near the door and discovered a state of the art keypad. He then punched in a code and they heard the door unlocking itself.

Sydney opened the door and they came in. Astonished, they stood in the doorway for a moment, not believing their eyes. The interior of the house was modern and comfortable. Nothing fancy, but they discovered a refrigerator filled with fresh food, a couch, a bedroom with two single beds, and, much to Sydney's happiness, a nice bathtub.

Seeing the joy in Sydney's big brown eyes, Vaughn couldn't help but laugh. She was just a pretty girl after all, he thought.

"Syd, go ahead and take a bath. It will make you feel better."

But Sydney shook her head and Vaughn saw her switching back from woman to CIA agent.

"No, I can't. We've got to…"

"Sydney, you can quit agent mode for a while. We're safe. I'll call the CIA to arrange extraction and I'll fix us something to eat. Go and enjoy yourself. That's an order."

A teasing smile appeared on Sydney's face.

"You think you can give me orders, Agent Vaughn?"

Vaughn smirked.

"I knew you'd like this one, or I wouldn't even have imagined doing this. I saw what you did to those guys last night. And to tell you the truth, miss Bristow, I think you could kick my… butt."

She winked at him.

"Yes, and don't you forget it. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Trying to get the mental picture of Sydney in a bubble bath out of his mind, Vaughn once again picked up the sat phone and called the CIA. He quickly explained where they were and that they were ready for extraction.

"Hold on a minute and I'll give you the plan, Boy Scout."

Great. Now another person was going to give him the plan, he joked to himself. His contact quickly came back on the line and gave Vaughn the directions to get to a small airfield about forty-five minutes from where they were. At 1:00 AM, a plane would be waiting to take them back to the US. First stop: Los Angeles. Vaughn would then be taken back to Miami.

Vaughn disconnected the call and made his way into the kitchen. Sydney would be out of the bathroom in a few minutes and he had promised to make lunch. He opened the refrigerator, looking at what they had to eat. What did Sydney like? Meat? Pasta? He knew that great restaurant in Rome, maybe one day they could go and…

When Sydney came to join him into the kitchen ten minutes later, he was in the same position, staring absently into the fridge. His mind had been wandering in somewhat inappropriate places…

"So, what have we got to eat?" she asked, startling him.

Vaughn turned to face her, finally closing the refrigerator door. He wanted to tell her about the results of his little investigation, but when he saw her, his mouth just dropped. She was simply stunning. She had found a pair of green cargo pants and a white tank top that suited to perfection. Her hair was down and still wet. Her face was totally make-up free, yet he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Everything okay?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, sorry… I was just… uh… thinking."

He wasn't going to tell her that behind the tough Agent Bristow façade, he could already see the vulnerable, caring, innocent woman, still secretly dreaming of a prince charming taking her away. He could just picture her in some pink pyjamas, watching "Pretty Woman" for the hundredth time while painting her toenails…

"So everything set up for extraction?"

"Yeah. We have to be at a nearby airfield by 1:00 AM. It will give us time to rest."

"Great. Now go and clean up, I'll take care of lunch."

"You don't have to, I said-"

"Agent Vaughn, don't make me hurt you. Go! Now!"

"Hummmm, it smells good! What have you made?" Vaughn asked when he came back.

"I made pasta primavera. I wasn't going to let all those vegetables go to waste…" she explained, setting the table.

"Great. Let me do it. Sit down." Vaughn said, walking up to her and taking the forks from her hand. Doing so, their fingers touched slightly, causing Sydney's protests to die on her lips. Her heart skipped a beat and they exchanged a glance, but Sydney quickly averted his eyes to go sit down at the table.

Now that they weren't in real danger, she could relax a bit and admit to herself that he wasn't such bad company. Like if he was her twin brother, he was also wearing green cargo pants and a white t-shirt that clearly established the fact that he was in perfect shape. Plus he had shaved and his hair was more tousled than ever. _"Hot cute, Francie, hot cute…_" she joked to herself, but a second later she felt a wave of sadness washing over her. Francie was gone. Forever. And now, no longer having her anchor into real life, she was just a CIA agent who had no more friends to joke around with.

"Here you go…" Vaughn said as he put a plate full of pasta in front of her.

"Thanks…" she smiled, regaining her composure.

"Thank you for doing all the hard work! Hum, this is excellent!" he complimented her after tasting the meal.

"Glad you like it."

"How does it feel to have all the talents in the world?" he teased her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"If only you knew, if only you knew…" she replied on the same tone.

"You don't have any weaknesses, I'm sure of that."

"Yes, I do. Coffee ice cream, for example."

"Oh, geeze, that's awful."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! I could make you suffer!"

"Please don't hurt me! I'll behave. I promise," Vaughn pleaded, his hands up as a sign of surrender.

Sydney had a satisfied smile.

"Good. Now let me eat. All I can think of is finishing this and go to bed."

"Me too."

Like he had done the previous night, Vaughn was watching Sydney sleep. They were each lying on a bed, facing one another. He was just fascinated by her. She had been sleeping peacefully for the last six hours, while he had slept on and off. He couldn't help it, his subconscious wanting to protect her so bad he had awaken to check on her periodically.

Now she was beginning to stir. She opened her eyes.

"Hi…"

"Hey…", he said softly.

"Did you close your eyes at all?" she wondered.

"On and off. You talk in your sleep."

She put her hand on her forehead and winced.

"No… What did I say?"

""Don't frost the pie". Seemed really important!"

She smiled shyly.

"No idea…"

They smiled to each other and didn't say anything for a moment. The silence was comfortable, as had been every moment they had spent together, Sydney realised. Yes, it was amazing how well they were getting along, despite her reluctance to trust him. This guy was breaking through her defences with a disarming ability.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting down.

"4:15. We don't have to leave until midnight. You can sleep some more if you'd like."

"No, I'm okay. I'm just hungry again."

Smiling, Vaughn sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

"How about having dinner early? We would then have more time to rest before leaving."

"Good idea," she approved.

So a few minutes later, they found themselves chopping and slicing, preparing some beef _bourguignon_, following Vaughn's mom recipe. They were chatting nicely while they worked, and Sydney began to forget that they were two CIA agents hiding in South Korea. She was beginning to relax and enjoy Vaughn's company.

"So your mom is French?" she asked.

"Yes. Actually, I was born in France too, but we moved to the US when I was just five."

"I bet you use speaking French to conquer all the women you want."

"_Moi?"_ he said, pretending to be offended.

"Yes, you. I can just picture it. _"Vous êtes ravissante ce soir, ma chère…"_ (You look incredible tonight, my dear…)", she mocked.

Vaughn put down his knife on the chopping board.

"Bristow, you're just jealous of my unbelievable charm."

Their eyes met, and Sydney was struck by the fact that he was indeed a very charming man. He was looking at her intensely, his irresistible smile reaching from ear to ear. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a little hot. Wanting to break the spell, she looked down and the sight of his strong, manly hands met her gaze. Francie had always told her that her weakness, as far as men were concerned, was their hands. She would fall for the worst jerk if he had nice hands, her friend used to tell her.

Sydney let go of the breath she finally realised she was holding and focused on the fact that this wasn't the time or the place to fall for him. She shook herself mentally and retorted:

"You wish, agent Vaughn."

His lips let escape a little laugh and he grabbed his knife again, going back to his onion.

"You're right, I wish. You're way more charming than I will ever be, I've got to give you that."

Feeling he was serious, Sydney felt her cheeks flush.

"Let's just say we're both extremely charming and finish dinner, okay?"

"Anything you want," he agreed, winking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow, that was some great dinner. Excellent recipe. Tell your mother," complimented Sydney as she sank into the couch.

Vaughn sat down next to her, patting his belly, which made Sydney smile.

"Yes, that was good. I'm just glad it turned out okay, I have not made this in ages."

Sydney's eyes widened. She couldn't believe him.

"Really? You're kidding me!"

Vaughn shook his head.

"No, I'm not. My ex-girlfriend was a vegetarian, and we were together seven years, so…"

"Seven years! Wow."

Vaughn was curious to know more about Sydney, so he took a chance and asked her a personal question, hoping she wouldn't get too mad.

"How long was your longest relationship?"

Danny. Sydney looked down. For a moment, it was obvious to Vaughn that she was struggling as whether she would answer his question or not. Just as he was about to tell her to forget it, she answered, so low he almost didn't hear her:

"Two years."

"You pretty girls are so picky…" he tried to joke, but he immediately realised that that was the wrong tactic. She was serious. He felt she somehow wanted to open up to him.

"Seriously, was went wrong?" he said softly, seeing the pain in her eyes.

Her hands were resting on her lap and she looked intently at them.

"He was killed."

He was ready for many answers, but not this one. Not really knowing how to react, he reached for her hand and squeezed it. She didn't pull it away.

"I'm so sorry, Sydney…"

She shook her head.

"It's okay. It happened five years ago, but so much has happened since then… It seems like a lifetime ago."

Vaughn didn't say a thing, waiting to see if she would elaborate. But she continued with a question for him.

"What happened between you and your girlfriend?"

Vaughn let go of her hand and settled back into the couch. For a few seconds he looked straight in front of him, trying to figure out how to answer her question. Finally, he explained:

"I don't really know. I guess we just grew apart. A few years ago we actually broke up, but a couple of months later we saw each other at friends and… we decided to give it another try. Of course we ended up falling into the same patterns we previously had. I thought of breaking up again, but then her father died… Next thing I knew I was well into my thirties, living with a woman I didn't love anymore and who didn't love me either."

He ran a hand into his tousled hair, lost in his memories.

"That's sad…"

"Yeah. Now I'm just not sure a thing such as love exists. Maybe we just invented this concept to make us believe we didn't have to spend our lives alone."

Sydney nodded, fully understanding what he meant.

"Seems like we both have lost our illusions. When I was a growing up, coming from a very… messed up family, all I wanted was to meet my soul mate, have a nice house and raise a few kids… I wanted to be a teacher… I can't believe how off target I am…" she sighed.

"It's not too late, Sydney. If that's really what you want…"

"Yes, it is too late. I've got too many scars… I've seen too much."

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her life would forever be as it was right now, full of pain and disillusions. She would forever be lonely. She was convinced of it.

In other circumstances she wouldn't have even came close to crying. In the last few years she had become a master in compartmentalizing her emotions. But tonight, alone in this house with this man who seemed to care so much, with this man who she never was going to see again, she broke down. The tears began to fall. Seeing that, Vaughn's heart sank. To see a woman that strong collapse like this…

"Come here…"

He opened his arms and immediately she fell into them. Tightly wrapped in his arms, she let go. She cried freely for a while, just enjoying the feeling of security he gave her.

"Ssshh, Syd, it's going to be okay… You just have to believe…" he tried to comfort her, gently stroking her hair.

She slowly raised her head to look at him and all of a sudden she felt overwhelmed. She needed him. She needed to draw some strength from him before they split forever. Switching her brain off, not wanting to think, she allowed herself just to feel. And right now, she needed to feel him as close as possible.

At this exact moment, their faces were only an inch apart; their breaths had become one. Sydney closed her eyes and leaned in, capturing his lips. Vaughn was surprised but didn't resist. The kiss was slow at first but quickly grew in intensity, their tongues getting in action.

When they had no other choice but to come up for air, Vaughn pulled back a little and whispered, breathless:

"Syd, I'm not sure…" he began, but his eyes were full of desire for her.

Sydney put a finger on his lips.

"Please, just kiss me, okay? I really need this right now…"

The thing was that Vaughn needed it too and soon they were in their own little world, Sydney straddling his lap, Vaughn holding her by the waist, his fingers sneaking under her top.

She tugged on his t-shirt, desperate to touch his skin. He broke their kiss, his green eyes locked into hers, silently asking if she was sure she wanted to go down that path. The way she kissed him again answered his question and soon his t-shirt was lying on the floor, joined shortly after by her own tank top.

Their hands running everywhere, their lips hardly ever parting, they got up and made their way to the bedroom, where they fell on one of the beds. They were moving along quickly, in desperate need of one another.

Until they finally collapsed into each other's arms, exhausted, no words were exchanged. Only their eyes, only their bodies spoke, but they understood each other perfectly.

Tonight they needed each other.

Tomorrow would have to wait.

Later, Sydney sound asleep in his arms, Vaughn was thinking back on the last hours. Never in a million years, meeting Sydney Bristow, he would have thought that less than forty-eight hours later they would be in that position. Carefully turning his head to see her better, he still couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful, so incredible…

The time they had spent together had been amazing. Both of them were badly in need of something and being with each other helped to fill the void that was inside them.

Vaughn sighed, gently stoking her hair, thinking how after their lovemaking she had naturally just cuddled in his arms, her breathing gradually slowing down.

"Syd…" he had begun, wanting to tell her just how good he felt at that moment. He had stopped, not sure where he wanted to take things between them, and most of all, afraid to scare Sydney away.

She had sensed he wanted to say something serious and had cut him off, tightening her arm around his well-built chest.

"Just hold me, okay? We still have a couple of hours before going back to real life..." she had pleaded.

Understanding what she meant, he had kissed her sweetly on the forehead and replied:

"Okay… Sleep tight, Sydney."

"You too, Vaughn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sydney was taken out of her dream by a sweet voice whispering in her ear:

"Syd… wake up… We have to get ready to go…"

Slowly, she opened her eyes and, seeing Vaughn's face next to hers, memories of the last hours washed over her. His lips, his hands all over her body…

"Hey…" she was finally able to say.

Vaughn gently put a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Hey… I hate to tell you this, but we have to get moving if we want to see the US again."

"I know…" she said, yawning at the same time, which made Vaughn's smile get wider.

"Would you like to use the shower first?" he asked gentlemanly.

"No, go ahead. I'll go after you."

He kissed her swiftly on the forehead and jumped out of bed. The lost of his warmth made Sydney cringe. In the shadows, she got a glimpse of his back and… rear… before he grabbed his boxers on the floor and put them on. She had to use all of her willpower not to beg him to come back to bed. She still craved him. She still needed to be with him.

She sighed inwardly, knowing full well it was impossible. Being transferred from LA to Miami wasn't an option for many reasons. The few remains of her shattered life were there, the most important one being her father. Plus she was the centre of all things Rambaldi, the main preoccupation of the LA office.

And even if she really wanted to… Asking Vaughn to move to Los Angeles wasn't really an option. In an ideal world, she would have liked to tell him how she felt, to tell him that she wanted to see him again and how important he already was to her. But even if he had feelings for her, which was far from certain, how could he still want to be with her when he'd learn about the mess her life was? How could he want to be sucked into this chaos?

As hard as it was, she would have to let him go. That would only be one more frustration to add to the long list of disappointments her life was.

Sydney had just turned off the water. In a few minutes she would appear in front of him.

Things had been comfortable between them when they woke up, but now Vaughn was feeling awkward. Where did she think things were going between them? Most of all, where did HE think they were going?

Preparing some coffee, he tried to understand how he felt. Okay, touching her had been an incredible experience. For this matter, every second he had spent with her had been unforgettable.

Thinking back on how she had made herself vulnerable to him, exposing her pain and disillusions, still made his heart break. He knew she had a lot going on and that she was reluctant of letting herself have feelings, other than hate, for someone. But somehow they had connected and she had judged him worthy of her trust.

Wondering what she now wanted from him, Vaughn searched the pantry for some sugar. Did she expect them to try to work out a long-distance relationship? Did she expect one of them to move? Somehow he didn't think so.

In any case, he wasn't ready for her. His break up with Alice was still recent; he didn't know how he felt about relationships anymore. He sensed that Sydney couldn't be disappointed again. She had been through too much. He didn't know what exactly, but he knew for sure she needed someone strong and loyal who would never let her down. And right now he wasn't sure he could be that person.

"Hey…"

Vaughn almost dropped the cup he was holding. Lost in his thoughts, he had not heard Sydney entering the kitchen. Quickly regaining his composure, he said:

"Hey. I made some coffee. Want some before we go?"

"Just a little bit, please. I want to be able to sleep on the plane.", she explained.

"Yeah, I understand. I just hope they don't send us an escort who likes to talk!"

Sydney started to laugh and Vaughn joined her hilarity, both glad they could still act like if nothing had happened.

After getting back the jeep, they had been on the road for a while and were now rapidly approaching the airfield where they would be picked up to finally go back home.

They hadn't talked much all the way there, both lost in their thoughts. Vaughn had made the decision to let her go, putting their potential future in the hands of fate. If they were to be, he believed they would find their way back to each other.

But as they got closer and closer to the plane, his resolve seemed to grow thinner and thinner.

Now all he could think of was to stop the jeep and kiss her senseless. He couldn't believe that the end of their time together was near…

As they got closer to the airfield, they distinguished two men waiting for them. One was obviously the pilot and the other one was most probably the agent that would accompany them for the trip.

Vaughn stopped the jeep and, much to his surprise, Sydney immediately jumped off the jeep and ran to the agent who was now coming toward them, his arms opened.

"Dad!"

"Sweetheart! Are you all right?"

Her dad? Her dad was CIA? Hesitant, Vaughn got of the jeep too. Syd's dad let go of her and turned to him, his right hand extended in front of him. Vaughn shook it.

"Agent Vaughn? I'm Jack Bristow. I want to thank you for rescuing my daughter."

"You don't have to thank me.", Vaughn replied politely.

"I think I do. I was told you have been pretty resourceful out there. So thanks."

Vaughn nodded, accepting the praises. He could feel that Jack Bristow wasn't a man to argue with…

"Agent Bristow, we really have to get going," said the pilot, impatient to get back to safety.

Vaughn and the two agents Bristow didn't fight him and quickly got on the plane.

"Agent Vaughn, if you don't mind, I have to speak privately with my daughter," said Jack as they were about to sit down.

"No problem. I'll get a head start on my report."

Sydney gave him an "I'm sorry" look. Vaughn smiled as to say it didn't matter and headed to the back of the plane.

"Dad, what happened with Lisenker? Were you able to contact him?" asked Sydney as soon as they were alone, trying to keep he voice down.

"No. Of course when you didn't show up at the meeting point he left."

Sydney shook her head in despair.

"Damn! We really needed the info he could have given us on the Covenant."

"Sydney, calm down. There is good news. I don't know who his contact was, but apparently Lisenker was informed that your plane was sabotaged. He gave us another rendezvous."

Sydney was so relieved she almost started to cry. This man was her main hope on getting payback on the Covenant for what they had done to her.

"That's great. Everything is not lost."

"I'm just glad we didn't lose you in the process. Were you hurt?"

"Just my arm. But I'm okay."

"Let me have a look at it."

"You don't have to. Vaughn took care of it."

Jack gave her a curious look, but he didn't say anything. Wanting to avoid his inquisitive gaze, Sydney settled on her seat and closed her eyes.

Much too soon, her dad woke her up. They were about to land in Los Angeles.

Vaughn was now sitting in front of her, next to her dad. She found herself hoping that her dad's company wasn't too bad to Vaughn. She knew how awful he could be, especially when it came to her.

"You look better than before. These few hours of sleep did you good," Vaughn suddenly said to her, half-grinning.

"Ssshhhh, don't said his too loud, or my dad will hear you and make me go to work," she joked.

They smiled to each other and someone looking closely would even have seen a trace of amusement on Jack's face.

"In fact, Sydney, I don't want to see you near the JTF office today. That's a direct order from Dixon."

Sydney's perky reply died on lips as the pilot announced they could leave the plane. Jack immediately stood up and Vaughn did the same to leave him some room.

"Agent Vaughn, it was nice to meet you," said Jack, much to Sydney's amazement. What had Vaughn done to him?

"You too, Agent Bristow."

Jack nodded and looked at Sydney.

"I'll see in a minute, dad."

Without a word, he began to walk away. Sydney and Vaughn were left there, in front of each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, have a safe trip to Miami," finally said Sydney.

"Thanks. And you stay away from North Korea from now on, okay?" teased Vaughn.

"I promise," she smiled.

She began to turn away but he stopped her.

"Sydney?" he said softly.

"Yes?" she asked, uncertain. She just wanted to leave without them getting into something too emotional.

"Listen, I don't want things to be weird between us. I, for one, don't regret last evening. It made us both feel better."

Sydney looked intensely at her feet for a second or two, but then looked at him right in the eyes.

"I know. I don't regret it either."

Vaughn sighed inwardly; relieved she wouldn't think of him as a mistake. That night with her had been too important to him.

"I'm glad we've established that. So in case you ever are in Miami and need some company… Here's my phone number."

Shyly, Michael handed her a small, folded piece of paper. She took it and nodded, a brief smile flashing on her lips.

"Okay."

"Goodbye, Agent Bristow. It was nice meeting you."

"You too, Agent Vaughn."

They shared a smile and she turned away once more, taking a mental picture of him. She would need it when she'd need some comfort.

The cut on her arm was definitely not the only wound he had taken care of over the past two days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When she finally got home, Sydney dove into her bed, trying to get a few more hours of sleep. But she was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to find rest. All she could think about were the last minutes she had spent with Vaughn.

"Maybe I could write my report…" she thought, getting out of bed to get her laptop. Then she crawled back in and began to work.

"… then Agent Michael Vaughn found me and we walked back to the clearing…", she wrote.

… where he gave me a blanket and his vest so I could rest…

"_Concentrate, Syd, concentrate,"_ she urged herself.

"… and in the morning we got to the safehouse."

_And after dinner we sat on the couch, and he was so good-looking, so easy to talk to… his hands were so soft, his eyes so understanding… And you know what, Dixon? He kisses like a god…_

No, there was no way she could write this report right now. She needed to tell someone about Michael first. She put her computer aside and, reaching into her bedside table, she extracted her diary. Yes, that is what Syd's life had came to: the only person she could talk to was Francie, through her diary of course, her friend having been murdered about three years ago now.

Sydney opened the leather book and got out a little piece of paper she caressed with her index. Michael's phone number.

Sighing, she began to write:

_Dear Fran,_

_I met a man. Yes, can you believe it? His name is Michael Vaughn. And before you ask, he's definitely hot cute. He's got the most amazing green eyes… and if you saw his hands, believe me you'd understand why I can't forget about him. I know, it's only been a few hours since I saw him; but still it's like there's something missing from my life._

_I don't really know why, but when I was with him, it was like I had finally found a part of myself that had been missing for years… maybe even for my whole life. He's sweet. He's strong. He's hurting too, but I think we gave each other hope in the future._

_But that's not the only thing he gave me. He also gave me his phone number. Did I forget to mention he lived in Miami? I know you'd say people can move. I know it. But I won't call him. He doesn't need the mess that I've become into his life. If only Rambaldi could stop haunting me. If only the Covenant would become history. I could finally be a teacher and have a normal life… and Michael could be part of it. Until that day he won't hear from me. _

_Even if I desperately need him._

Vaughn was running late.

Skinner had requested to see him first thing that morning and he knew he'd better be there in time. Buttoning his shirt, his thoughts, once again, wandered to Sydney. What was she doing right now? Probably sleeping, as it was still pretty early in California.

She needed to rest and he hoped that what her father had said was true and that her boss had ordered her to stay home. But thinking about Jack Bristow brought up a not so good memory for Vaughn.

The little conversation they had had on the plane.

_Vaughn had worked on his report for a few hours and then he had fallen asleep. He had woken up only minutes before landing and had thought it would be more polite to go and sit with Jack since Sydney still seemed to be in deep slumber._

_As soon as he sat, Jack said:_

"_I knew your dad. William Vaughn."_

"_Really?", Vaughn said, surprised._

_How did he know William Vaughn was his father? Had Jack looked into his file before coming here? Vaughn didn't like that at all._

"_Yes. We worked together during a few ops," explained Jack._

_Vaughn could easily see that small talk wasn't Jack's thing, so he waited for him to cut the crap and get to the point. He didn't have to wait long, as Jack easily noticed that the young agent next to him had seen him coming a mile away._

"_I was wondering who your contact was back in North Korea. That person did a very good job getting you what you needed."_

_So that was it._

"_Yes. This contact is very precious. And he likes to remain unidentified."_

_Any trace of gentleness disappeared from Jack's face as he continued:_

"_Agent Vaughn, I don't think you understand. Your contact may have intervened in a current operation of ours. We need to know who that is to fully evaluate the consequences of her indiscretion."_

_HER indiscretion. Jack was on to his contact. _

"_I'm sorry. I can't help you," said Vaughn firmly._

_Jack said nothing for a moment during which the pilot announced that they were going to land in a few minutes._

"_Very well," he finally said coldly before turning to Sydney and waking her up._

Was it to ask him about his contact too that Skinner had called him in that morning?

But there wasn't a chance in hell that Vaughn would reveal who his contact was. There were more than one reason for this; but one of the most important one was that she would probably not hesitate to kill him. And pleasing Jack Bristow was not a good reason to die.

Yes, this morning, Vaughn would have to do something about that, but for now he needed to get to the office in time. Looking through the still untouched bag containing his belongings (that miraculously got intact from South Korea, where he had been assigned before going to rescue Sydney) for his dad's watch, he finally found it and began to put it on until he stopped dead.

The watch had stopped.

It used to keep perfect time and was just fine two days ago, when he had packed before heading to rescue Sydney in the Korean forest.

And it indicated 1:21 PM.

About the time it was when he had met Sydney Bristow.

The meeting with Skinner had nothing to do with Jack Bristow and his desire to know whom his contact was, which left Vaughn kind of surprised. But he wasn't going to complain. "No way!" he thought as he walked back to his office.

He had not closed the door behind him yet that his pal Eric Weiss came in.

"Hey man! Long time no see! How are you?" he asked jovially, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Vaughn smiled, happy to see his best friend.

"I'm good. A bit tired, but… good."

"So you had to rescue someone in North Korea? Some damsel in distress?" asked Weiss as he was sitting down in front of Vaughn's desk.

"Yeah. But it was a fellow CIA agent. Sydney Bristow."

Weiss' eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Wait a minute… you… you rescued Sydney Bristow?"

Vaughn's brow furrowed. He didn't expect such a reaction from his friend.

"What, you know her?"

"If I know her? Hello? SD-6, Alliance takedown? Doesn't it ring a bell?"

"Of course I know about SD-6 and the Alliance takedown! What does it have to do with Sydney, uh?"

Vaughn was getting impatient.

"Mike, on which planet do you live? Don't you… Oh, I remember… The takedown happened the night before you broke up with Alice the first time… No wonder a few details escaped you…"

"Tell me everything you know about her."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, surprised, but for once kept his comments to himself.

"Sydney Bristow and her dad, Jack Bristow, were double agents inside SD-6. Without them we'd still be looking for a way to take the Alliance down. She's an excellent asset. In fact, she's like the Mozart of spies."

"Is that all you know about her?"

Weiss nodded.

"Pretty much. But do tell me: how is she really?"

Vaughn's eyes wandered to the window, as he stayed silent for few seconds before looking back at his friend.

"Well, of course at first she didn't trust me at all… but then I discovered that she was a sweet, funny… very lonely girl. She's been hurt deep down, that's easy to see. She told me her boyfriend had been murdered a few years ago, but there's more than that. I can feel it."

"Wait a minute… Michael Vaughn, I see something in your eyes I haven't seen since the mid-nineties. Passion. You've got a crush on her, right? Don't lie to Uncle Eric."

"Come on, I…"

Weiss put up his hand, stopping dead his friend's unconvincing denial.

"What exactly happened between you two, uh?"

"Eric, I…"

"Mike, I won't tell a soul. I promise. But I think you're deep into this and that you'd be better off talking about it."

Vaughn sighed. Eric was right; he would feel so much better if he could talk to someone about her. About him and Sydney.

"We kind of… bonded," he said, hesitant.

"Bonded."

Eric waited for more.

"We talked and somehow she thought I could heal her, somehow she made me want to believe in love again…"

"You slept with her."

"Yes."

"Oh my god… You, a one night love affair? Or are going to see her again?"

"I gave her my phone number. But I'm not sure I'm ready for her and she needs someone that will love her forever, no matter what. I can't disappoint her."

"What if she calls you? You're going to turn her down?"

Yeah, what would he do? As the time to part ways had gotten closer, his reason had lost control over his heart and without thinking things through, desperate to keep some kind of hope of seeing her again, he had given her his phone number.

"No… I don't know…"

"Mike, call the LA office and ask to talk to her."

"No, I can't. I'm afraid she won't like it and that I'll lose any chance of seeing her again."

"Mike, if you don't call her, you WILL lose any chance you have to see her again."

For the hundredth time that day, Vaughn sighed deeply. Maybe Eric was right. Or maybe he wasn't.

"I'll think about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Today Sydney Bristow wasn't in a good mood. Her coffee machine had broken. She couldn't find her favourite mascara. But most of all, despite all the thinking about Vaughn she had done before falling asleep, he hadn't visited her in her sleep the previous night. And dreaming about him had become like a drug. She needed it to function properly.

And now, coming inside the rotunda with her Starbucks coffee firmly in hand, she was greeted by Marshall. Great. He was nice, she loved him dearly, but there were times like right now when she would wish "Suit and Glasses" would have taken Marshall's tongue out back when he held him prisoner.

"Hi, uh, Miss Bristow! I got new pictures of my little guy, uh, if you're interested… There's one, really cute, where he…"

Scotching a smile on her face, Sydney interrupted Marshall's rambling as nicely as she could on such a crappy day.

"Marshall, I'm sorry but I'll have to take a rain check on those pictures. I have a meeting to attend. By the way, have you seen my father? I was supposed to see him before the meeting."

"No, I was here late, uh, well, compared to my usual time… I took Mitchell to the doctor for his first shot and-"

Sydney was saved by Dixon coming toward her.

Not losing any time with small talk, Dixon went right to the point.

"Syd, have you seen Jack?"

Sydney shook her head.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. I tried his cell phone five times already. I'm getting worried."

Dixon's brow furrowed.

"This is certainly not like him. I'll send someone over at his house. We'll find him, Syd, don't worry."

Back in Miami, Vaughn was sitting at his desk, deep in his thoughts. Of course he was thinking about Sydney, as he had become quite obsessed with her. Instead of going away, the memories of her had become more and more obsessing. He thought about her when he ate pasta. He thought about her when he watched the Kings on TV. He thought about her when he looked at the time it was.

He was going crazy.

Suddenly, his office door opened and Weiss came in, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"Mike, you are pathetic. You've been staring at this post-it for three weeks now," Eric sighed, completely discouraged to see his friend like that.

Right after he had told Eric about Sydney, his first day back at the office, Vaughn had looked up the Los Angeles CIA office phone number and had wrote it on a post-it now stuck to his computer screen. But he had not acted on it, still unsure about what he should do.

"Leave me alone. I told you I wasn't ready."

"Because you and Alice broke up? Because love isn't always forever? That's rubbish."

Seemingly not to happy by his friend's little speech, Vaughn opened his mouth to answer back. But before he could say anything, Weiss raised his hand to stop him.

"Let me talk, okay? Try to remember. You and Alice had some great times. You were so happy in the beginning. You smiled all the time. You sang in the shower. You saw all the beauty life had to offer… Of course at one point it changed and you got hurt. But you know what? I wish I had been hurt as much as you were. You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Because it would mean I had loved and been loved as much as you were."

Both men felt a lump in their throats. Vaughn knew what his friend meant. There was no doubt about the fact that Eric had never really been in love.

"Eric…", Vaughn began, wanting to comfort him.

But Weiss shook his head.

"I'm okay. But it kills me to see you pass on loving someone because you're afraid of getting hurt. You're so spoiled."

The two friends' eyes locked for a moment, until finally Vaughn smirked.

"When did you get so wise?"

Eric smiled too.

"I just had a near death experience, remember?"

"That was four years ago," teased Vaughn.

"I know, but it really changes a man, you know. So my advice to you is to seize the day. Carpe diem, man."

"From now on I'm calling you Eric "Wise"."

"Laugh all you want my friend. But listen to me and call her during her lunchtime. Most likely she won't be there. Leave a message. If she wants to call you back she will. Then you'll know where you stand. That's as easy as that."

Vaughn stared at his post-it a few more seconds before declaring:

"Okay, I'll call her. You win."

"No, buddy, YOU win."

Sydney and the rest of the team were sitting in the conference room. They were waiting for Dixon to come in and tell them what he had learned about Jack's disappearance. Sydney remained calm in appearance, but inside she was a wreck. Her father was all she had left. She couldn't lose him. It wasn't even a possibility.

Finally the conference room's door opened and Dixon came in. Glancing at Sydney, Dixon immediately began.

"I've got bad news. Jack Bristow has been abducted by the Covenant earlier this morning."

Sydney's brain instantly went to work.

"How do you know it's the Covenant? Why would they take him?" she asked.

"By checking the traffic cameras near his house, we were able to first of all identify his kidnappers."

Dixon pushed a button and a picture appeared on the screen for all agents to see.

"Julian Sark. He was driving the car. To answer your second question, Syd, we don't know exactly why. We know the Covenant is after the Passenger and we can only guess they want some information about that from Jack. But the good news is that we were also able to follow the whereabouts of the kidnappers."

"Where is he?"

"We learned that Jack is being in held in an ultra secure facility in Russia."

Sydney immediately got up, a look of resolve on her face.

"I'm going."

"No. We don't know how to get you in there. But we know about someone who does."

Sydney sat back in her chair and asked:

"Who?"

Dixon paused. He didn't know how she was going to react to the news.

"Katya Derevko. Your aunt, Sydney."

The surprise Sydney felt hardly did show on her face. Remaining professional, she wondered:

"Where can we find her?"

Dixon sighed.

"The problem is that we don't really know how to contact her. Pretty much all we know about her is that she's a colonel in the Russian Army and that she often uses the alias "Marita Covarrubius"."

Sydney gasped and felt her heart suddenly beating at a hundred miles an hour. In shock, she finally managed to say:

"I know someone who knows how to contact her."

All eyes converged to her.

"Who?"

"Michael Vaughn."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Agent Vaughn? You mean Katya Derevko was his contact in North Korea?", a stunned Dixon asked.

"Yes.", confirmed Sydney, a little ashamed of revealing Vaughn's contact identity. But it was for her father. Vaughn would understand, or at least she hoped so.

"Hum… So she's the one who told Lisenker about the sabotage of your plane."

"It's possible."

"I'm not sure I like all the implications of that. But I'll see about that later. For now, I'll call Agent Vaughn and see what he can do."

Sydney could only nod, incapable to have coherent thoughts about being in contact with Vaughn again.

Vaughn was still sitting at his desk, waiting for lunchtime in Los Angeles to finally come. He was nervous but at peace at the same time. Whatever Sydney would say, he would know if they had a future or not. Thanks to Eric, he had at last understood one thing: there was no way one could know the fate of a relationship before beginning it. Love was something you had to take a chance on. And now he was ready to do just that.

If Sydney was interested, of course.

Vaughn truly hoped that she would, even if he was scared to death. Scared the "Alice fiasco" would repeat itself and that he would get hurt once again.

His phone ringing suddenly pulled him out of his reverie. On autopilot, he answered:

"Vaughn."

A deep voice he did not recognize said:

"Agent Vaughn. I'm director Dixon, from the LA office. We need your help once again."

Vaughn's breath caught in his throat. Had something else happened to Sydney? Why did they call him? A thousand questions flashed through his mind, but he chose to ask this simple one, trying to keep his voice assured:

"How?"

"One of our agents, Jack Bristow, has been taken this morning by the Covenant. And it seems Marita Covarrubius, aka Katya Derevko, is the only one who can get us to him. So we need you to call her," Dixon explained.

Wait a second. Marita's real name was Katya DEREVKO? As in IRINA DEREVKO? The woman who had killed his father?

Helplessly trying to think straight, Vaughn wondered if this wasn't a trap set to identify and then get to his precious contact, so he asked:

"Why do you think I can reach her?"

"Agent Bristow remembered she was your contact in Korea."

There it was. She must have overheard him when he had called her back in the jungle. Wanting to see if that was true, Sydney being the only one he trusted, he requested:

"I need to speak with Sydney Bristow."

"Sure."

The phone obviously changed hands and after a second he heard Sydney's calm voice.

"Vaughn?"

"Sydney? Was everything Dixon just told me the truth?"

"Yes, it was."

"How are you holding up?" he asked, concerned. Once again she was suffering and he hated it.

"I'm okay, but we need to act fast."

He sensed the urgency and the anxiety in her voice. However he felt about Dixon's request, he had to do everything he could to help Sydney. There was no doubt in his mind about it.

"Okay then. I'll contact Katya and I'll call you right back."

"Thanks so much, Vaughn."

He could hear the relief in her voice and prayed to God that Katya would really be able to help.

"Anything for you, Syd."

Now he had to call Katya Derevko. He truly hoped this last name thing was just a coincidence…

When he finally had her on line, Vaughn explained:

"One of our agents is missing. We need your help."

"Jack Bristow," said Katya casually.

"You knew?"

He was floored.

"Yes. I've got contacts too, you know," she teased.

"Can you help us?"

"Yes, I can. And I think it's finally time we meet, Agent Vaughn. So I'll see you and my niece in ."

"Your niece?"

What now?

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" she said in a falsely detached voice. "Sydney Bristow is my niece. And I'm quite sure this is a rescue mission she won't want to miss. So I'll see you both in a few hours."

Sydney? His Sydney was Katya Derevko's niece? Then how was she related to Irina? Completely numb, Vaughn hung up and called Dixon back to tell him he and Sydney were expected in Russia.

"Understood. A plane will pick you up in three hours. Be ready."

"Okay."

Vaughn hung up once again, still trying to comprehend everything he had just learned. A few years back, Marita… well, Katya, had contacted him during one of his investigations, telling him she knew his father and could help him if he ever needed anything. He had asked her many times for her help and never she had failed him. Now he wasn't so sure he could trust her anymore.

"Hey, buddy, have you called Sydney yet?"

Startled, Vaughn raised his head and his eyes met Eric's.

"Have you seen a ghost or something?"

"No… But I just learned about a few disturbing things…"

Rapidly, still in shock, Vaughn told his friend about the last events. When he finished, Weiss whistled in amazement.

"Wow. Don't you think it's a little convenient?"

"What?"

"Think about it. It could all have been a set-up. Sydney presumably crashes in North Korea. "They" arrange for Koreans to find you and keep you from being extracted by helicopter that first night, which causes you to call Katya. And now you're going to take them to her."

"It doesn't make sense. Jack has really been kidnapped. Katya knew about it. Plus I trust Sydney."

"She could have played you. She got you to trust her, put you in her bed. You fell for her."

"She would never have done this. No way."

"Then try this. Katya, for some reason, wants to attract you and Sydney in Russia. She already has Jack. Now she wants her niece…"

"But why? This is too big, Eric. You watch too many X-Files reruns."

"Remember this, buddy: trust no one."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it. Now I've got to go," Vaughn stated as he got up from his chair.

"Be careful."

"I will."

Sydney was sitting on the plane taking her to Russia. But first, they would stop by Miami.

Looking outside the small window, Sydney sighed. The plane was landing. It meant that in a few minutes, she would see Vaughn again. She had never expected to see him again in flesh and blood, and now fate had reunited them in the most unexpected way. She was nervous at the prospect of seeing him again, but at the same time it was exactly what she needed. He would calm her. He would make her believe.

Sydney sighed once again. Things had gone by so fast that day, she still hadn't fully realised what was going on.

She was going to have to work with her mother's sister, whom she had never met. She could only hope the resemblance between the two would not be too evident, because having to work with a carbon copy of her mother would be truly destabilizing.

Her mother. That was something else. Where was she? Was she good or bad? Did she really love her? So many questions she had…

And most of all her dad was missing. If anything happened to him… that would certainly be the final blow to her sanity. He was the only one she had left and without him… Thinking about that made Sydney's eyes quickly fill with tears.

"_Syd, don't cry, Vaughn is going to be here any second now…"_ she thought. She had been weak once before in front of him but it wouldn't happen again. Hurriedly, she regained her composure and settled back in her seat.

That's when she heard the plane's door open and close.

Vaughn appeared before her, still wearing his work clothes, a big black bag over his shoulder. He quickly scanned the seats and finally his eyes met hers, expressing such concern, such compassion that the tears she had been holding back now began to fall on her cheeks.

Somehow, under this man's gaze, she could keep no façade.

"Vaughn…" she murmured as she got up from her seat.

Wasting no time, Vaughn put his bag down, walked up to her and opened his arms. In a second she was in them and he hugged her. Tight.

Sydney closed her eyes, taking strength in his as he gently stroke her hair and whispered:

"Don't worry, Syd, we'll get him back. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They held each other for a long moment, breathing each other in, until Vaughn, pulling back slightly, finally whispered:

"Syd… we're about to take off… We have to sit down…"

She reluctantly pulled back too, nodding as she tried to regain her composure. Vaughn gently guided her back to her seat and sat beside her. Without a word, they buckled their seatbelt and waited for the plane to get into the Florida sky.

Inwardly, Sydney was cursing herself for once again losing control in Vaughn's presence. What was it with this man? How was he able to make her drop her guards so easily?

A little uneasy, she didn't know what to say to him and she guessed that he was probably feeling the same way. They should talk about the upcoming mission, Sydney decided. She opened her mouth to speak but Vaughn was faster than she was.

"Tell me what you know about your dad's abduction," asked Vaughn, who still didn't know much about the task ahead.

Sydney quickly briefed her companion about that morning's events.

"How do you know the Covenant is responsible?"

"We were able to identify Sark in the car that took my dad."

"Sark?", wondered a puzzled Vaughn. He had never heard that name before and that made Sydney smile. How refreshing to have someone in her life who had no idea who Sark was! It hadn't happened in a long, long time… She actually had to go back to when Francie was still alive.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Vaughn, more perplex than ever.

"It's just so nice to meet someone who doesn't know about Sark or Sloane or Rambaldi."

Vaughn smirked.

"Actually, I know about Rambaldi. I was looking for one of his artefacts in Korea."

"Oh…" was all Sydney could say. Did he know about the prophecy involving her? She didn't want to know for now.

"So we're supposed to call Katya when we land?" she wondered.

"Yes."

Sydney nodded to herself and turned her head to face the window. The silence lasted until Vaughn gathered the courage to ask the question that had been obsessing him for the last hours.

"Syd?"

She turned to face him again and he continued:

"Uh… Katya… She said you were her niece…" he enquired hesitantly.

Sydney noticeably tensed up and looked away for several seconds before answering simply:

"It's the truth."

"I…"

Vaughn hesitated. Was he working with the sister of his father's killer? How twisted would that be? His conscious mind was trying to avoid the possibility that this sweet woman beside him could also be related to Irina Derevko. But he had to know or he would go crazy.

"I heard about a woman named Irina Derevko. Are they related?"

His tone was casual, but the look in his eyes was so intense that Sydney instantly realized that there was more to it. She knew what was coming and suddenly felt cold inside. Pain invaded her heart and soul. But she should have known. Nothing in her life was ever good or simple. That was a given.

Of course she could lie to him, but sooner or later he would find out about her messed up, completely insane life. Whether she liked it or not, Irina was her mother. There was no way to change that. So Vaughn better know right now about it. Knowing this may cause him to avoid her and crash any hope she might have of having some kind of relationship with him, but she had to tell him.

Her jaw clenched, she answered:

"Yes, they are."

She heard Vaughn's breath hitch. She was right. He knew more about Irina than what he was implying.

"So Irina is your aunt, too?"

There it was.

"She's my mother," she told him after a second, defiantly looking at him right in the eyes.

Michael Vaughn was in complete shock. He had imagined that Sydney's answer would be something in that order. But hearing his worst fear confirmed was a whole other ball game.

He felt numb, part of him just wanting to run away and scream at the top of his lungs, but his body refusing to move. Sydney was still looking at him, her gaze shooting through his soul. She didn't seem surprised by his reaction. He had to say something. Now.

"I see… Would you excuse me for a minute?"

He didn't wait for an answer and, glad his body now agreed to move, he unbuckled his seat belt, got up and practically ran to the bathroom in the back of the plane. Closing the door behind him, he felt like he lacked oxygen and hurriedly removed his jacket and tie. Then forcing himself to breathe slowly, Vaughn ultimately regained some control over his brain. Feeling a little dizzy, he sat down, his face in his shaking hands.

"_This must all be a bad dream",_ he tried to convince himself. Memories were flashing through his confused mind: fishing with his father when he was seven; the tears running down his mother's cheeks while she told him his dad wasn't coming back; him sitting at his desk four years ago, reading the letter that announced him his dad's killer was a certain Irina Derevko… Then his thoughts came to rest on Sydney, sweet, courageous, broken Sydney. He remembered vividly her delicate skin, her silky hair forming a curtain around their faces as she was hovering over him back in that safehouse… She had made him believe in love again. Now would he even be able to look at her anymore? Would he always see in her the daughter of the woman who destroyed his family's life?

It must have hurt her terribly to see him get up and leave at the mention of her mother. Surely it wasn't easy to be a murderer's daughter… Now understanding a little better where the pain in Sydney's eyes was coming from, Vaughn knew he had to go back to his seat and explain himself. Even if he had to pretend, at least for a while, he had to make her believe that her mother's name didn't matter to him. She needed him to be there for her. This whole situation wasn't her fault.

Vaughn sighed deeply, ran his hand in his hair and got up. He left the bathroom, closing the door behind him and headed back to his seat.

Sydney was looking outside the small window at her right and didn't move when he sat down beside her. She was probably disappointed of him and he wondered how in the world he would be able to act like nothing was changed between them.

Putting his hand on her arm, he said softly:

"Syd…"

She finally turned to face him, her eyes wet but her gaze as strong as steel. She had built the walls right back up.

"Vaughn, you don't have to say anything. My mother has done pretty bad things in her life. But she is still my mother and she loves me. And I… That's just the way things are. I was hoping you wouldn't judge me for my heredity. But I know that's too much to ask", she said coldly.

"Syd, I-", Vaughn tried once again. He wanted to tell her he didn't care about her mother's identity, but in his heart he knew that wasn't quite the case yet. So when she cut him off, he didn't insist.

"I don't wish to talk about my mother anymore. We better rest before we get to Russia", she stated, grabbing a blanket.

Maybe she was right. Maybe they should just avoid the matter for a while. Anyway he needed time to get over the news. Sighing inwardly, Vaughn cursed the cruel twist of fate that led him to fall for Irina Derevko's flesh and blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Putting an end to their agony, the plane finally landed in . They had not spoken to each other for the remainder of the flight, both pretending to rest but really lost in their thoughts.

Vaughn, for one, was still trying to cope with what he had learned. Of course, there was the fact that Sydney was Irina's daughter. But he was also troubled by the news that Katya, his most precious contact, a woman who had helped him many times, was a Derevko. She had told him she knew his dad… who was then killed by her sister. What was the relationship between the two women? Vaughn was beginning to question his trust in Katya. Could she have played him all this time? He decided to keep an eye on her.

Sydney, on her part, was angry… with herself. She shouldn't have allowed herself to have any hope concerning a possible relationship with Vaughn. She should have stayed distant and professional. If she had, she now wouldn't be so upset about his earlier reaction. She should have known. Nothing in her life ever turned out good.

It was early morning in Russia when they got off the plane. There was a black car waiting for them. A CIA agent greeted them and gave Vaughn the key. Although she still didn't know it, Vaughn had decided that the meeting with Katya was to take place in an abandoned warehouse about twenty minutes from their current location. So, with a silent Sydney in the passenger seat, he started the car and headed to the meeting point.

The warehouse had obviously been deserted for a while. It was owned by the CIA and was used from time to time by agents like them who needed a very discreet meeting point. Sydney and Vaughn got off the car and headed inside where they found a small fenced area where they could sit on some crates. Vaughn sat first and Sydney deliberately chose a crate on the opposite side of the room. Vaughn acted as if he hadn't noticed and grabbed his cell phone to call Katya.

"Hello."

"Marita?"

"Mister X. You're here at last.", said Katya, on her usual playful tone.

"We'll meet in half an hour at the abandoned warehouse near Grigov's place," Vaughn told her coldly.

"As you wish."

Without another word, he turned his phone off and put it back into his pocket and leaned back on the fence. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the rescue mission they were about to get underway, but his thoughts were always drifting to Sydney. He wondered if he should tell her about his father so she would understand his reaction, but he ultimately decided not to, knowing she would feel guilty about her mother's action. More than anything, he wanted to avoid hurting her more than she already did.

So they spent the next thirty-five minutes in silence, until Vaughn said:

"Katya is late. I hope she has a good reason for it," stated Vaughn, sounding suspicious.

Finally looking at him, Sydney remarked:

"You don't seem to trust her anymore."

"You're right, I don't. She isn't who I thought she was…"

"You mean she's a Derevko, so therefore she must be bad?"

Vaughn couldn't help but sigh.

"Sydney, please… I don't-"

Once again, Vaughn's explanation was cut short, this time by Katya walking into the warehouse, dressed in her Russian army's uniform. Immediately the two CIA agents rose to their feet and Katya's eyes locked with Sydney's.

"Sydney… I'm Katya. Really, it's amazing… You look more and more like your mother…"

But just as she had acted with her mother when she had reappeared in her life, Sydney didn't want to consider Katya as family. Their relationship was to remain strictly professional.

"Any news on my dad?" Sydney asked abruptly.

Katya had a little smile.

"He's alive. Don't worry; you'll see him in a little while. Speaking about fathers…"

She turned to face Vaughn and continued:

"Agent Vaughn, how do you feel about working with the sister and the daughter of the woman who they say killed your father?"

Sydney looked at him, in total shock, but Vaughn didn't flinch.

"That's not relevant. We have a rescue mission to get underway."

Katya had a mischievous smile and replied:

"Fine. Here's the plan."

Katya quickly explain that she knew a way to disarm the facility's security system for two minutes. That would be enough to get them inside. They would call her when they would be ready to exit and she would disarm it again. She showed them a map of the facility and pointed out two rooms where Jack could be held captive.

When the plan was well established, they rapidly geared up and left the warehouse.

"Alright, kids, you have two minutes starting now," announced Katya.

Immediately, Sydney and Vaughn began to go down the ladder that would take them inside Jack's hi-tech prison. They then ran along a dark corridor until they faced a big steel door. Sydney quickly punched the code her aunt had given them and the door unlocked.

Vaughn was still suspicious about the way Katya had acquired all this intel about the facility, but he said nothing, knowing full well how Sydney would to react. She was completely blinded by her need to save her dad. Plus she thought Vaughn was only doubtful about her aunt because of her last name.

"That's the room," suddenly whispered Sydney. Up to now they hadn't encountered a soul and that only added to Vaughn's sense of uneasiness.

"Syd, we have to be careful…" tried Vaughn, but Sydney was already kicking the door open.

Vaughn raised his gun and followed her inside the room.

"Dad!"

Jack was strapped on a gurney, looking semi-unconscious. Hearing his daughter's voice, he slowly turned his head to face her and whispered:

"Sydney…"

She hurried to his side and asked, while beginning to untie him:

"Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine."

His face was pale but his eyes showed his usual determination and strength. While Vaughn was watching the door, Sydney helped Jack sit and proceeded to get him on his feet. But Jack was still weak and he almost collapsed to the floor.

"Vaughn! We need your help!" urged Sydney.

Reluctantly leaving the room's entrance, Vaughn helped Sydney to steady her father up. Jack put his arms around the shoulders of his two saviours and they took a few steps toward the exit. But suddenly, the door opened and they heard:

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you?"

Katya was standing in front of them, pointing a gun to their heads. Two armed guards were with her. The three CIA agents stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sydney, Michael, drop your guns. Now."

They both seemed to hesitate but finally obeyed.

"Good. I've got to say how happy I am that you would do anything for you father, Sydney. I knew I could use that fact to get you down here. Plus you brought my little friend with you. That's such an added bonus. You see, I will now finally be able to get a little revenge for what his father did years ago."

Katya paused, savouring the stunned looks on her audience faces.

"Yes, many years ago, William Vaughn did something we never forgave him for. Something he didn't understand the consequences of. He took "the Passenger" away."

It was obvious that none of the agents knew exactly what "the Passenger" was, so she continued:

"I see you don't know much about that. But it doesn't matter. Where you're going that kind of information won't be relevant at all," she laughed. "But before we get to that… Sydney, I have a favour to ask from you."

Sydney, her jaw clenched, still holding her father up, didn't reply, her mind working overtime to try to find a way to get out of the situation.

"I need you to open that box."

One of the guards put back his gun into his holster and grabbed a steel box from one of the shelves beside the door. When Sydney got a glimpse of it, she gasped. It was the box where the name "Irina" was engraved. The one she had given to Sark a while back. Obviously the Covenant still hadn't cracked its secrets.

"Why don't you do it yourself, auntie?" said Sydney sarcastically.

Katya didn't take offence and replied:

"I would have loved to, my dear child, but it seems it can only be opened by the Chosen One. That would be you."

Slowly, Sydney released her grip on Jack who let go of their shoulders to hold on tight to the gurney. She took a step toward the book, the eyes of the three Russians fixed on her.

That's the moment Vaughn chose to grab the knife that was hidden in his left boot and to throw it right into the throat of the still armed guard who started to collapse. Acting fast, Vaughn seized the guard's gun and shot the other one while Sydney kicked Katya's hand, which caused her to drop her weapon.

But the guard Vaughn had shot, although hurt, was still very much alive and aimed at Sydney.

"Syd, watch out!" Vaughn shouted.

Sydney turned around and swiftly knocked him down, but the few seconds while both Sydney and Vaughn's attention was directed to this guard was enough for Katya to grab the precious box and escape.

When Sydney noticed, she yelled:

"I need that box! I'll meet you at the plane!"

"Sydney, don't!" both men said at the same time.

But she was already gone after Katya. Vaughn hesitated to follow her, but he knew he first had to get Jack to safety.

"Jack, we have to go! Hold on to me!" Vaughn said as he put his arm around Jack's waist again.

"Go after her! I'll be okay!" ordered Jack.

"No way! Syd would kill me!"

"Agent Vaughn, I-", started Jack on a menacing tone.

"Gee, now I know from where Sydney gets her stubbornness! Now let's go!"

Jack difficultly repressed a smile and did as the young agent told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Going as fast as they could, Jack and Vaughn finally got to the entrance they had used earlier. On their way there from the room where they had last seen Sydney, the two men had encountered a few of Katya's operatives but Vaughn had neutralized them easily. In the process, they had got a gun for Jack. He was weak but could still fire a gun efficiently.

Now they had to go up the ladder Sydney and Vaughn had previously used.

"Agent Bristow, do you think you can do it?"

"Yes."

Although Jack sounded pretty sure of himself, Vaughn shot him a doubtful look but said nothing. They didn't have much choice.

"Alright, I'll go first to secure the exit."

Jack nodded and Vaughn began to climb up the ladder. On his way up, he could hear Sydney's father painfully following him and just prayed he would be able to make it to the top.

Vaughn finally reached the heavy metal door above his head and opened it, his gun ready to fire. The alarm system went on off but Michael knew it was going to happen. He hurriedly got out of the hole and scanned the area. Nobody seemed to be watching the exit, so he turned around and looked to see how Jack was doing.

He was almost there, and Vaughn grabbed his hand to help him out. Leaning against a tree, Jack took a few seconds to regain some strength.

"Jack, we got to run. Katya's men are probably on their way as we speak," Vaughn finally said.

"I know. Let's go."

The two men reached the car without further problems. Vaughn hesitated to leave. Maybe Sydney was just behind them. Maybe he should wait for her.

He sighed, knowing full well any second they wasted could mean disaster. He started the car and they reluctantly left the facility behind them.

"How did you find me?" asked Jack after a few minutes.

"The CIA was able to identify a man named Sark as one of your kidnappers. Then they got some intel saying you had been taken to that facility and that a woman named Katya Derevko could help us."

"Lisenker must have been the one who told them. He must have been following Katya's orders. He betrayed us, too."

Jack stayed silent for a moment, probably trying to identify all the implications of that new piece of information.

"How did you find Katya? Was she your contact from Korea?"

Surprised, Vaughn took a few seconds before answering. How did Jack know that?

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I always did find strange that Lisenker knew about Sydney's plane being sabotaged and giving us another chance to contact him. I suspected Katya or Irina was in contact with him. I thought one of these women had something to do with the plane going down. That's why I wondered who your contact was."

Irina Derevko. Suddenly it hit Vaughn: Jack had been married to Irina, and yet he had thought it was possible that she had had her own daughter's plane sabotaged, taking the risk to kill her in the process. How crazy was exactly this woman?, he wondered as he stopped the car beside their plane.

When they got inside, Vaughn immediately noticed that Sydney wasn't there yet. More worried than ever, Vaughn helped Jack to sit down. During his captivity, Jack had been drugged and electrocuted, but aside from being really weak he had no other wound. Vaughn quickly got some pills that could help the older agent and handed them to him.

"Take these and then get some rest."

Jack shook his head.

"No, I don't want to sleep. I'll wait for Sydney to get here."

But Vaughn wasn't going to stay there while Sydney could need his help. He was going back there and wasn't coming back without her. He had made his decision.

"Don't worry about Sydney. I'm going after her," Vaughn announced.

"You won't have to," replied a feminine voice behind him. Vaughn turned around hastily.

"Sydney!"

She looked at Vaughn, smiled, and then walked up to her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" she asked, concerned, hugging him. Wanting to give them some privacy, Vaughn went to sit further down the aisle.

"Yes, I'm fine. Did you get to the box?" Jack wondered.

Sydney frowned, seemingly not happy.

"No. Katya escaped," she said curtly, angry with herself.

"Sydney, don't worry, we'll find her and we'll find the box. They can't do anything with it anyway. You're the one who has to open it, remember?"

Sydney sighed.

"I know, but still… I'm so tired of this quest for Rambaldi…"

"I know, sweetheart, I know…"

Jack was trying to comfort her but she could easily see how tired he was.

"Dad, you need to rest. Take the pills. I'll report to Dixon while you sleep."

"Okay."

She stayed with him until he fell asleep, which didn't take long. She then covered him with a blanket and left his side.

On her way to see Vaughn, she grabbed her cell phone and called Dixon.

"Sydney! Are you okay? Did you find Jack?"

"Yes, we have him and he's doing fine. Bad news is that Katya is Covenant," she revealed as she sat in front of Vaughn.

"What? Damn…"

Quickly, Sydney filled him with all the details, including how Katya wanted Vaughn to get revenge over what his father had done.

"Alright, Syd. We'll talk more when you get home. Tell Vaughn he's coming to LA; we need to speak with him about his dad and how he came in contact with Katya."

Sydney's heart skipped a beat. Vaughn was coming to Los Angeles.

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Bye Syd. See you soon."

"Bye Dixon."

She turned her phone off and she had to take a deep breath before she could look at Vaughn. When she finally did, they eyes met and they looked at each other intensely, both of them seemingly wanting to say something.

Vaughn was ultimately the first to speak.

"Sydney… I'm so glad you're safe…" he said softly.

Sydney couldn't help herself. She got up and sat beside Vaughn. Putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat and said:

"Vaughn… I'm so sorry about your dad. I didn't know… If I had known I would have never had jumped on your throat like I did… I understand why you reacted that way. And I understand your attitude toward me. It's okay, I don't blame you for not wanting me around," she finished, looking down at her hands.

A strong hand suddenly covered hers and she looked back at Vaughn. Their eyes locked.

"Syd, I know what your mother did has nothing to do with you. I'm so sorry… but… I just… I just need time to get pass that. To stop thinking about the death of my father every time I look at you. It'll go away, I know it. You're already too important to me for me to let you go," he said, so low his voice was barely above a whisper when he finished speaking.

"You mean… You actually think you can get past what my mother did to your family?" she asked incredulous, her eyes shining with tears.

"Yes, I really think so. I… I don't know exactly how you fit into my life, and I'm pretty sure you don't really know how I fit in yours. But… maybe we could keep an open mind and see where that leads us?"

She gave him a full dimpled smile and nodded.

"I'd like that."

Vaughn grinned from ear to ear.

"Great. Maybe I could visit you in LA?" he asked, hopeful.

Still smiling, Sydney replied:

"No."

"What? You mean it?"

Vaughn didn't understand and removed her hand from over Sydney's.

"Actually you won't have to visit me. Dixon wants you to come to LA for a few days."

The smile returned to Vaughn's lips.

"Oh… That should be fun."

"Yeah… Welcome to my own personal hell."

He could tell she was only half-joking and wondered what else he didn't know about her crazy life, but his train of thoughts was stopped when Sydney asked:

"How exactly do you know Katya? You never told me."

Vaughn's brow furrowed and he explained:

"She contacted me a few years ago, saying she had been a friend of my father's and that she could help me if I needed anything."

"I understand your father was CIA."

"Yes. He was killed when I was eight."

"I remember. You mentioned it back in Korea."

Vaughn nodded.

"She established a protocol for me to contact her."

"Saying her name was Marita Covarrubius."

"I knew it was an alias, but I didn't really care. I never thought I'd contact her. Until the day I had no other choice."

"I see…"

Vaughn obviously didn't want to say more and Sydney though it would be better if she gave it a rest.

"We have a few hours ahead of us. We should imitate my father."

"What, snore?"

Sydney listened attentively and soon she heard Jack snore. They both began to laugh and Vaughn was glad Jack really was asleep…

Now both feeling better, they settled back in their seats in order to get some rest before getting back to work.

Vaughn still couldn't believe it. He was actually on his way to LA. To Sydney's world.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After the plane had finally landed in Los Angeles, Jack was taken to the hospital while Vaughn and Sydney were driven to the JTF building, where they welcomed the opportunity to shower and change clothes. Then they hurried to meet Dixon who was waiting for them, anxious to get them debriefed.

On the way to Dixon's office, Marshall came up to them.

"Miss Bristow, uh, Sydney, I… well, oh, hi, I'm Marshall Flinkman, tech guy, and you… uh… you must be Agent Vaughn, isn't that right?"

Vaughn smiled and extended his hand to shake Marshall's.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Marshall."

"Well, uh, hi, welcome… I… just wanted to tell you, Sydney, that I still have those pictures of little Mitchie, you know, yesterday you said-"

"Marshall, I'm sorry, but we have to go and see Dixon right away…" she said nicely, trying to save Vaughn from her friend's quasi-obsession to show his pictures around and to tell endless stories about his son. She thought it was really cute and would often gladly listen to him, but she didn't want to give Vaughn a good reason to jump into the next plane for Miami.

"I'd like to see them, Marshall. I only have a minute, thought."

A big smile brightened Marshall's face and he proudly handed the pictures to Vaughn.

"I think he's got my nose…" Vaughn joked.

Sydney had a little smile, thinking how nice Michael really was. Not every man would have taken the time to look at baby pictures after having just escaped from Russia…

"Sydney, Agent Vaughn…"

That was Dixon, peeking out of his office and calling them.

"We'll see you later, Marshall." said Sydney kindly.

"Yeah… He's really cute. You should be proud!" congratulated Vaughn as he handed the pictures back to Marshall who shot Vaughn an infatuated look.

"Th… thanks! Agent Vaughn…"

Walking side-by-side, Sydney and Vaughn hurried to see Dixon, both anxious to get this over with.

"Well, Agent Vaughn, we meet at last…" said Dixon as he shook Vaughn's hand vigorously.

"Nice to meet you."

"I wish it would have been under more pleasant circumstances…"

He turned to Sydney and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Syd, I'm glad you came out unhurt…"

Sydney nodded and Dixon continued:

"Come in and sit down, you two…"

They obeyed and Dixon gave them a brief update on Jack's condition. He would be fine, only needing to stay in the hospital until the next morning. Sydney expressed her desire to go there to check on him, but Dixon told her Jack would be kept asleep until the morning to help him recover faster.

"Alright, then, I'll see him in the morning," she said, not too happy about it but quite anxious to go home and take one of her adored long hot baths.

"Well, then we should get this on. I know you must be tired and I want to let you rest as soon as possible. So I'll be brief."

Dixon took out a file from his drawer and began:

"Agent Vaughn, after what Sydney told me while you were still on the plane, I took out you father's file and read it attentively. No mention of Katya Derevko anywhere. So I'd like you to tell me what you know about the link between your father and Miss Derevko."

Vaughn cleared his throat. It was obvious that talking about his father was painful, but his voice didn't falter when he spoke.

"All I know is what Katya told us earlier. She said that he had taken the "Passenger" away. I don't know what it means. I think she sought me out a few years ago as part of a plan to get vengeance over what my dad did."

"She contacted you saying she could help you, right?"

"Yes, and she did. Multiple times."

"Agent Vaughn, I know you were pretty young when your father died but… did he ever tell you anything about his last mission?"

"No. Is it detailed in his file?"

"It should be. But it's not. It seemed to have been a deep cover operation. I'll look into it, but I'm not sure I'll be able to learn something."

Vaughn leaned forward, a resolute look on his face.

"Sir, I want to help you. I want to know what happened to my father. And…"

He shot a hesitant look to Sydney who didn't react.

"And I'd like to help Sydney find that box."

Sydney stared at him, not knowing what to say. She was deeply touched by his desire to help her, but at the same time she just wanted to tell him to leave the city as soon as he could. He really didn't know what he was getting into.

Dixon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, Agent Vaughn, it would be a privilege to have you work here with us. You're welcome to be part of our team as long as you wish."

"Thanks."

"Well now, Sydney, tell me exactly what happened after Katya showed you the box…"

A little over an hour later, Sydney and Vaughn finally emerged from Dixon's office, who had asked his assistant to get Vaughn a room in a nearby hotel. He couldn't wait to get there and call his pal Weiss to tell him about the last few days' events. But at the same time he really didn't feel like saying goodbye to Sydney.

"So, I bet you're going to take that hot bath as soon as you get home, aren't you?", he asked with a half smile as they waited for the elevator that would take them to the parking garage.

Sydney smiled and nodded.

"I can't wait."

"I bet you do!"

He smiled and continued:

"Do you know any good restaurants in the area? I haven't been here in LA in ages…"

"Well, there is _Rousseau's_ down on 26th avenue…"

"Oh, yeah, I heard of it. French cuisine. Have you ever been there?"

"No…"

She suddenly looked saddened.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just realise I haven't been out much in the last few years…"

"Well, go home and put on your best dress, because tonight I'm taking you out!"

Sydney was pleasantly surprised by his offer but she decided to decline. Maybe it was too soon. They both hadn't time alone yet since the big revelations of the last few days and she thought that it could be a good thing for Vaughn to think twice about becoming closer to her.

"Vaughn, it's very nice of you but-"

Seeing that Sydney was trying very hard not to smile, he insisted:

"No buts. We're having dinner tonight. You can't leave me alone in this big city! Who knows what could happen to me!" he joked, trying to look scared.

"Yeah, you could be hit on by a dozen beautiful women…" she said sarcastically.

"They could turn out to be men! We never know! That's why I need you with me," he explained comically.

How could she resist him? All her good intentions just vanished on the spot.

"Huh, well if you see it that way… Okay, but under one condition."

"Name it."

"I have got to have time to take my long-awaited bath."

"Deal."

"Good."

"Give me your address and I'll pick you up at… 6:30?"

"Good."

As they reached the parking lot, she gave him her address and they separated, both happy and apprehensive about the few hours to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Vaughn was on his way to the hotel when he realised he was wearing his only suit, having packed just enough for a quick mission in Russia. He had to go shopping and fast if he didn't want to be late for his rendezvous with Sydney. Remembering that the store where he had bought his first suit, back when he was still living in Los Angeles, was not very far from his actual location, he took a left turn and prayed the store would still exist.

Back in his room after his little shopping spree, Vaughn lied on the king-sized bed to rest a few minutes. Of course, his thoughts came to rest on Sydney.

Why did he ask her out after telling her he needed time to forget about her link to his father's killer? Because he needed to be with her. Because he was convinced that in a non work-related environment she would be Sydney, the woman, not the CIA Agent, just like she had been in Korea. There he would forget about the link between their families. He wanted to be with her the way they had been together that night in the safehouse. He didn't mean the sex exactly; it was more the connection between their souls, the confidences they had shared, the jokes they had laughed at that he wanted to experience again.

But maybe… Maybe he was just afraid of thinking, of being alone and to let his reason win over his heart.

"Let's see what Weiss thinks about this whole situation…" he thought, grabbing the phone and rapidly dialling his friend's number.

"Yeah?" answered a cheerful voice.

"Hey man! What are you doing?" Vaughn asked, settling back on the bed.

"Hey Mike! I was watching the Lightening crush your beloved Kings… Aren't you doing the same?"

"No… Actually, I'm still in LA."

"What? Why?"

Looking at the time, Vaughn tried to explain everything to his stunned friend as quickly as possible: Katya's lies, Irina being Sydney's mother, the box, Dixon wanting to see him… and finally telling Weiss about his dinner date with Sydney.

"Okay… So you're telling me you just learned that Sydney's mother killed your dad? And you're taking her out on a date tonight?"

"Y… yes."

"Okay, Mike, we've been friends a long time, so I'm going to be blunt: you're crazy."

"Eric…"

"Come on, man, it doesn't make sense! You should take some time before going further with Sydney. To protect her as well as yourself."

Vaughn sighed and closed his eyes. He knew his friend was right because his own reason had been telling him the same for hours. But he couldn't help himself: he needed to be with her.

"Eric, I know you're right. It still hurts when I look at her and think about my dad. But she has nothing to do with that. And to tell you the truth… The feeling I get being with Syd surpasses any pain I might have. I can't really explain this."

It was Eric's turn to sigh.

"Mike, I know what you feel for her is deeper than a crush. But I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. Thanks for your concern."

"Is there anything I could tell you to change your mind about this?"

"I'm afraid not. But thanks anyway."

"Right. Now let me go back to my beloved Lightening while you play Romeo."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, loverboy."

Smiling after hanging up the phone, Vaughn hurriedly changed clothes, putting on a dark blue suit and a matching oxford shirt he knew looked great with his eyes and tan. Reaching into his travel bag, he took out his father's watch and stared at it for a few seconds. That watch was very special to him, even more since it had stopped a few weeks ago. Although it didn't work anymore, he wanted to wear it tonight. Maybe it would bring him confidence and good luck.

And maybe one day he would tell Sydney about it's meaning.

Sydney was soaking into a generous amount of bubbles, hair up, eyes closed.

Thinking about him.

The man that was turning her life upside down without knowing what he was getting into. She felt quite guilty about that. She should tell him tonight about her mess of a life. No! Couldn't she just enjoy one more night with him before he ran away?

Why did she accept his invitation? It would probably only make things worse. She doubted she could resist him if he got too close. Her eyes still shut, she evoked memories from that night they had spent together: the way he smelled, the way he felt… The way he had touched her, understood her… The way he had listened to her… The way he had kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

Only tonight. Only tonight she would pretend they could have a future. Then she would let him go back to Miami.

Opening her eyes, she realised she should get ready. After a quick glance at her watch, she hurried to her bedroom and opened her closet door. Haven't been out on a date in ages, she didn't have much to wear. Only maybe… her orange dress. She had worn it during a mission in Paris a while ago and had decided to keep it, aware of the impression she had made on people that night. She had kept it with the secret hope that one day soon she would have the opportunity to wear it for someone special. This dress represented her tiny hope for a shot at a normal life, at a normal love.

And Vaughn embodied her secret hope of that love.

6:26. There he was, on her doorstep, handing her a big bouquet of pink roses, looking even better than she had imagined he would.

"Vaughn… Really, you shouldn't have… They're gorgeous,"she said, blushing as she smelled the flowers.

He took a few seconds before speaking again, as his eyes went up and down her body. He almost seemed like he was having trouble breathing and Sydney just blushed even more.

"Sydney… you're beautiful. This dress is perfect for you," he finally said, his voice a little lower than what he had intended. He had never seen anybody that stunning and felt his knees getting weak.

Sydney gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks… I wore it on a mission and fell for it. I begged the CIA to give it to me and they did. Thank God, because that's about the only dressy thing I've got in my closet!"

"Impossible. Don't tell me you're not a shopper?" he said, happy to have recovered his ability to speak normally.

Why did she have to say that? Did she really want him to know about her past?

"Well… I used to be but… In the last few years I… Never mind. We should go. I'll just put these in some water."

But before she could head to the kitchen, he stopped her with a question:

"Sydney… Did something happen to you? You've mentioned a few times how things changed for you a while back… Is it because of what happened to your fiancé? Do you want to talk about it?"

She hesitated a second, cursing herself for ruining things with her comments.

"No… Maybe some other time, okay?"

His brow furrowed, but he seemed to accept her answer.

"Okay. But anytime you need to talk… I'm here for you, okay?" he said gently.

"Thanks… I'll just…" she whispered, showing the flowers.

He nodded and she hurried to the kitchen, almost starting to cry when she realised she didn't even have a vase.

Luckily it was a Wednesday night and Vaughn had been able to get a table for the evening, because _Rousseau _was a very popular restaurant.

That had been sitting in front of each other for a while now, drinking wine and chatting about everything but work. The conversation, the atmosphere, the food: everything was just perfect. Like Vaughn had thought, Irina Derevko couldn't be farther from his mind as she was right now. He could see only Sydney.

"So, tell me, what's your favourite movie?" asked, grinning.

Sydney took a sip of her wine before answering.

"Uh… I would have to say the Wizard of Oz."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was very little, it used to air every year on TV, and every year my parents and I would watch it together, cuddled up and the couch… We all loved it."

"Okay, let me establish something so I'm not mistaken: you're telling me that Jack Bristow likes the Wizard of Oz?" Vaughn asked, his eyes reflecting the most profound stupefaction.

Sydney couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Yes! In fact, he loves it! Don't tell anyone, but he used to adore musicals."

"Well, well… interesting…"

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention this to anyone. I'm not sure my dad would like to become the target of the CIA employees gossiping. And making my dad unhappy is not something I would recommend if you'd like to stay away from hospitals."

"Somehow I don't have any trouble believing you."

"Good. So, what's your favourite movie?"

"The Stars Wars trilogy. When I was a kid, I used to want to be Han Solo."

"I can see that…"

"Joining the CIA allowed me to fulfill my need to save damsels in distress. Just like when I saved you from North Korea…" he teased, winking at her.

Sydney shot him a mocked incredulous look.

"Wait a minute… You SAVED me?"

"Well… yeah."

"Agent Vaughn, you know that I could easily hurt you really, really badly?"

"I know. I'm just hoping you like me enough never to do so, whatever stupid thing I say," he said with his most adorable smile.

She felt like she was melting under his gaze and could do nothing else but to smile too. She felt deliciously odd.

Because at this exact moment, she was happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was getting late and they were now almost alone in the restaurant. Neither of them wanted to go. Neither of them wanted this night to end. Yet they both knew the next day would be hard and that they needed to rest.

Vaughn finally decided to make the move.

"I can see you're tired. We should go," he said, the regret evident in his voice.

"Yeah, we should…" she agreed with a little smile playing on her lips.

Vaughn helped her get up from her chair and, his hand on the small of her back, they made their way outside. The wind blowing forcefully greeted them as they stepped out. It was obvious a storm was approaching.

"Wait here, I'll get the car," Vaughn said as he got his keys out of his pocket.

"No, I like to be outside in that kind of weather. I'll go with you."

Vaughn smiled briefly, happy to have the opportunity to spend an added minute or two close to her. Without a word, he put his arm around her shoulders, watching her attentively to make sure she hadn't been made uncomfortable with his move. A smile actually appeared on her lips and they strolled to the car, both enjoying the moment.

When they arrived to the car, he gallantly opened the door for her. Sydney took a step and brushed past him as she got closer to the door. She was about to get inside the car when she suddenly stopped. They were now standing face to face, only a few inches from each other.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

As she was saying that, her hair was blown in her face by the wind. Vaughn couldn't help himself but to put back a strand of hair behind her ear, thinking just how gorgeous she was.

"You're welcome," he whispered, taken by the moment.

Unexpectedly, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Without thinking further, he immediately put his hands on her waist. Their gaze connected and they stayed that way for long seconds. Should he follow his instincts and kiss her? Would it ruin everything?

Fate decided for him. A very loud couple suddenly reached the parking lot and the moment was lost. Sydney gave him a big dimpled smile and looked at them for a second before meeting Vaughn's gaze again. He smiled too, a smile saying she wouldn't get away that easy and then retreated to his side of the car.

They both sat down and he started the car, noticing just how Sydney's dress revealed her magnificent legs, causing him to swallow with some difficulty. Trying hard to keep his concentration on the road, he made a desperate attempt to find something to say. As they went down 28th Avenue, that something popped into his mind.

"Oh, I had forgotten about this restaurant just around the corner… I don't remember how it was called, but I used to go there a few years ago… right there! Mario's? No, that wasn't it. The owner must have sold. That's a shame because the food, the atmosphere, the owner, everything was so nice. Have you ev-"

Turning his head to look briefly at Sydney, he was stunned to see she was crying softly.

"Syd? What's going on? Was it something I did? Or said? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay… Forget it…" she managed to say through her tears, looking through her purse to find a tissue.

"You're obviously not okay. Hold on, I will pull over…"

Finding a deserted parking lot, he stopped the car at the same time as the sound of thunder resonated and the rain came down pouring. Vaughn turned to face Sydney who was still weeping, trying to hide her face in her hands.

He extended his hand to touch her forearm.

"Syd… Tell me what's going on."

She raised her big brown eyes to look at him, the hole in her soul more apparent than ever.

"Just… It's such a long story…"

"Tell me."

That was the moment of truth. A part of her was just afraid he would loose all interest in her after this, but she was also desperate to be completely honest with him. For many years, she had kept everything for herself. Who could have she confided in? He would be the one she would unburden her heart to.

Trying to control herself, Sydney took a deep breath and started to tell her painful life story.

"I don't really know where to start… That restaurant you were talking about… the owner… She… was my best friend. Francie. The Covenant killed her…"

"What? Oh, Syd, I'm so sorry… Come here…"

Gently, he pulled her over to him, enveloping her in his arms, stroking her hair. Her head resting on his chest, she closed her eyes, enjoying for a moment the sense of security he gave her.

"About ten years ago, when I was in college, I was recruited by SD-6, which at the time I thought was a secret branch of the CIA. I was trained as a field agent, while maintaining the cover of a bank employee. At the time I was engaged to… Danny."

She paused.

"I remember," he said to encourage her.

"I… I decided to tell him I was really a spy… Sd-6 found out and… had him killed in our own bathroom…"

His heart breaking for her, Vaughn just held her tighter, not really knowing how to make this easier for her.

"To make a long story short, that's when I learned that SD-6 wasn't part of the CIA. And that my estranged father was in fact a double agent for the CIA and SD-6. So we began to work together to take the Alliance down."

At this point in her story, Sydney freed herself from Vaughn's arms and wiped her tears before continuing:

"About a year and a half later, we succeeded and I thought I was finally free. But that's when I found out that Francie had been killed and replaced by a double."

"A double?"

"Yes. They had managed to get their hands on a new technology allowing reproducing a human being by modifying someone's DNA to become another person. That's complicated…"

"Okay. Go on."

"The double's name was Allison. When I found out about her, we got into a fight… I finally shot her multiple times… Then I collapsed."

Sydney was getting to one of the most difficult part of her life. She glanced through the window, noticing that the rain was falling really hard now, forming a curtain between them and the outside world. She couldn't believe she was telling him all this.

Wanting to encourage her, Vaughn took her hand in his and the softness of his skin on hers brought her back to reality.

"I woke up two years later in Hong Kong, not remembering a thing about those last years."

"Syd…"

She waved her hand as if to brush off any unneeded concern and continued:

"A few months ago, I finally found out I had been taken by the Covenant. They tried to brainwash me so I would work for them. They wanted to make me a woman named Julia Thorne, but they didn't succeed…" she explained, leaving out the painful details of Project Christmas.

"During that time, I found a valuable Rambaldi artefact referred to as "the Cube". It contained Rambaldi's DNA. Not wanting the Covenant to ever get a hold of it, I hid it. Then I had my memories erased."

"What?"

"I don't want to get into the details now, okay?"

"I understand. But I don't get why that DNA was so important to the Covenant."

That would be the final blow. After she would tell him about this, he would start the car and drop her home as fast as he could to run back to Florida. She knew it, but she had said too much to stop now.

"There is a prophecy… It speaks of a woman… the Chosen One. To complete Rambaldi's quest, the Covenant needed to combine the DNA found in the cube and the ova of the Chosen One."

Vaughn plunged his eyes in hers, looking at her intensely.

His voice was raspy when he finally said:

"And you're the Chosen One."

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vaughn was speechless for a moment. He couldn't believe one person could have been through so many things and still be sane. If they made a movie about Sydney's life, nobody would believe any of it.

Now she had just told him she was part of a five hundred years old prophecy.

"Syd… I..." he began.

"You don't have to say anything," she interrupted him. "I understand. Just let me call a cab and I'll be on my way," her voice breaking as she reached for her cell phone.

But a strong hand covered hers.

"Sydney. Look at me," Vaughn asked, his eyes searching for hers.

She did and, in the shadows, noticed his determined expression. Gently, he placed his warm hands on her cheeks.

"I don't want you to go. The thing is… Knowing all this… I think I want to be with you even more. You're so brave and strong and… I wish I could have been there for you all those years. If only I had stayed in LA instead of going to work for the Miami office… Maybe I could have been your handler or something, maybe I could have protected you, helped you, comforted you…"

He almost said, "loved you", but caught himself on time. One thing at a time.

Sydney shook her head in disbelief. How could he still be willing to be with her after learning all this?

"But Vaughn… I'm doomed. My life is a disaster. Yours doesn't have to be, too…"

"I don't care about that. I don't care about your mother, Rambaldi or the Covenant. All I care about is that you're amazing."

"Vaughn…" she murmured.

For a split second, his eyes dropped to her lips and she knew. She knew he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him. She held her breath and closed her eyes as he slowly leaned in. It felt like an eternity before their lips touched softly and in an instant she was taken back to a secluded safehouse in South Korea. She felt like her heart was going to explode from the love she was feeling right now. That man was just incredible, being willing to go past everything that had happened to her.

Without opening her eyes, Sydney ran her fingers along the back of Vaughn's neck and felt him shiver under her touch. He removed his hands from her face to wrap them around her waist. He deepened the kiss and suddenly she felt like she was losing control again. That man brought sensations in her she couldn't even have imagined a month ago.

Their lips finally parted and Vaughn rested his forehead against hers.

"I better take you home," he sighed.

"I guess that would be the reasonable thing to do…" she whispered, with no more enthusiasm than Vaughn had just shown.

"Just one more kiss and we'll go…" he pleaded, his lips already touching hers.

He didn't have to ask twice before Sydney closed the gap between them, and this time the desire that had for one another was even more evident. Vaughn was running his hands on Sydney's bare back and shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his touch. She loved it and moaned softly, bringing Vaughn back to reality. This couldn't happen again, not now.

"Now we really should go before some policeman catches us making out!" joked Vaughn, obviously going against his will.

Sydney laughed and they reluctantly pulled away from each other. Vaughn started the car and they headed to Sydney's place, both lost in their thoughts over what had just happened.

When they arrived at her house, the rain was still falling abundantly.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, her eyes full of hope. Right now, she would give up everything she had to spend the night in his arms, listening to the rain falling. But she knew it would be better for them to take sometime to take in everything that had happened that night.

"I'd love to but I better not. But I'll take you to the door."

"You're going to get wet for nothing?"

"Not nothing. I hope you'll kiss me goodnight," he said, winking.

Sydney gave him a big dimpled smile.

"I'll see what I can do," she teased.

Vaughn smiled back.

"Come on, we'll use my jacket as an umbrella."

"But Vaughn, you're going to ruin it!"

"It's going to be okay…" he said as he opened the car's door and got out. Outside, he hurriedly removed his jacket and put it over his head. He went to the passenger's side of the car and immediately Sydney got out too. Walking as close as they could from one another, they hurried to the house.

Sydney grabbed her keys and unlocked the door as fast as she could and they stumbled inside. She closed the door behind them and leaned on it, her hands holding the doorknob. She didn't bother turning the lights on. Vaughn didn't waste a second and took her in his arms once again. They kissed with a growing passion until the need for air caused Vaughn to pull back.

"God, Sydney. I don't know exactly how you do it, but you make me feel like a teenager all over again. I can barely control myself when I'm close to you," he said, breathless.

She smiled and said:

"I'm as helpless as you are."

Smiling too, Vaughn gave her a little kiss on the nose.

"I don't want to, but I have to go."

"I don't want you to go."

"It's late, you need your beauty sleep."

"I'm pretty sure it's not that late. Look at your watch."

Vaughn looked at her intensely. He was going to tell her. Slowly, he took off his watch while Sydney was watching him, wondering what he was doing.

"Syd… this watch belonged to my father. It's broken now. But it used to keep perfect time and when he gave it to me he said that you could set your heart to this watch. It stopped October first, the day we meet."

Their gaze met and slowly tears began to fill Sydney's eyes. She didn't say anything, so Vaughn continued:

"Looking at the links between our families… and this watch… maybe… Syd, I can't help but think we were meant to find each other."

Sydney closed her eyes for a fraction of second and the tears began to fall. Although she would give anything to keep him in her life, she had to give him the chance to escape while he still could.

"Vaughn… you can still go home and forget about all this. You can have a normal life. You don't have to be part of this mess."

Vaughn took her back into is warm embrace.

"Sydney. I want to know who my dad really was. And I want to help you."

She was now sobbing; almost unable to believe such an incredible man existed. She felt overwhelmed. How did she deserve a guardian angel like Michael Vaughn?

"Syd?" he said as he wiped away a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah?" she managed to say.

"You know… You may feel like you're alone in all this… like you don't have an ally. But now I'm here. I'm your ally."

Trying hard to prevent completely falling apart, Sydney nodded slightly.

"Vaughn… Thank you."

Gently, he held her a little tighter, stroking her hair until she finally calmed down.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly.

"I'll be dreaming about you."

"Me too."

They smiled to each other and they kissed one last time.

"Goodnight, Syd."

"Goodnight, Vaughn."

And before his heart could win over his reason, he disappeared into the rain.

Slowly, still revelling into the feeling of Vaughn's body close to hers, Sydney got ready for bed and then crawled under the covers. The storm was still raging outside, and she wished Vaughn could have been beside her in the bed. She would have cuddled against his chest, his arm over her shoulders and together they would have listened to the sound made by the rain falling on the roof.

Looking back on the night's events, she still couldn't believe Vaughn hadn't freaked out when hearing her life story. She sighed, content.

A tiny hope was growing inside her.

The hope of never facing another storm alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vaughn was a very happy boy this morning. He had been up really early, as he couldn't wait for the moment when he would see Sydney again. Last night had been great even if there had been some tricky moments in the car. When he had gotten home, Vaughn had just laid in bed for hours, reliving every smile, every word, every touch.

As he was shaving, he grinned like a fool thinking that maybe today he and Sydney could find some dark corner in the rotunda for a little flirting… The phone ringing put an end to his naughty thoughts. It was Weiss.

"Hey there, "Wiseman"!"

"Hum, that answers my first question. You had a good time last night."

"Yes, that was… full of surprises, to say the least."

"What do you mean? Spill, Mickey."

"Well… The first part of the evening went great. We went to dinner and the conversation was nice and easy. Then we headed home…"

Vaughn briefly summarized what Sydney had told him about her life and Weiss whistled in amazement.

"Gee, I'll stop complaining about my near death experience! She wins the prize for "worst life ever"!"

Vaughn laughed and Eric continued:

"Mike… Seriously, how do you feel about all this?"

Michael sobered up immediately and took a second before answering his friend's question.

"I'm okay. It doesn't make me care less for Sydney, that's for sure. I know it's not going to be a walk in the park if we ever get serious. But I don't care."

"Well that's good man. I'm glad you feel that way. When I talked to you last night… I didn't mean to sound like your mom. I just wanted you to be aware of what you were getting yourself into."

"I know, mommy. Thanks."

"Yeah, well… I got to go. Skinner wants us in the conference room in two minutes. And you know we can't make the Skin-man wait."

"Yeah, I know!" Vaughn laughed, knowing exactly what Eric meant.

"Is the director in LA as bad?"

"Actually he's kind of nice. I don't know if it's true, but I heard he was Sydney's partner back at SD-6. She seems to like him a lot."

"You're lucky. So, when are you coming back? Donovan misses you."

Vaughn sighed. It seemed like a million years since he had taken his dog for a walk. What a bad "daddy" he was.

"Thanks for taking care of him, man. It'll be a few more days before I come home, I don't know exactly when. I'll keep you posted."

"Okay. See you, Don Juan."

Vaughn hung up the phone, leaving Weiss wondering if his friend would ever come back to live in Miami.

Early that morning, Sydney arrived at the hospital only to find her father already dressed in his suit, ready to go back to work.

"Dad!"

"Hi sweetheart. You look good," Jack said as he hugged his daughter.

"You too. Better than I expected. How are you? Did the doctor say you could go?"

Just as she asked the question, the doctor came in and assured Sydney that Jack could leave and that as long as he did not over do it for a few days he would be perfectly fine. So they left the hospital and headed to the JTF.

"Did you find out anything about "the Passenger"?", Jack asked as soon as they were in the car.

"Not yet, but Dixon said he would look into it."

"Was Vaughn able to give you any useful information regarding his connection to Katya?"

"Not really. But he agreed to stay a few days to help us," she said, avoiding her dad's gaze.

Jack looked at her briefly but said nothing, making her feel like she was fifteen again. Making her feel like she needed her father to approve of her boyfriends.

A few minutes later, walking into the rotunda, the first thing Sydney noticed was Vaughn sitting at the desk across hers, working on his computer with Marshall at his side. Like he sensed her, he looked up to meet her gaze and smiled discreetly at her. She smiled back as cautiously.

Marshall looked up too and greeted the two Bristows.

"Sydney, hi, Agent… Jack, Mister… I'm glad you're doing okay. You really had us scared here for a while, you know, alone and… It's a good thing Sydney and Vaughn were able to save you, because…"

Jack shot him a death glare and Marshall tried nervously to get out of it by continuing:

"Not that you need to be saved, no, you've been a great agent for thirty… thirty-five years now, and…"

Realising he had just implied Jack was getting old, Marshall just opted for a quick retreat.

"I… I've got to get to work. Agent Vaughn, if you need any help, don't hesitate, I'll be in my office."

"Thanks Marshall."

A shy smile and Marshall disappeared.

"Agent Vaughn. Sydney told me you would be with us for a few days," said Jack without showing any particular emotion, as usual.

"Yes. I'm trying to learn more about my father," he said shooting a side look at Sydney, meaning he also stayed for her but wasn't about to tell her dad about it.

"Well thanks again for you help in Russia."

Vaughn nodded and Jack walked away. Sydney sat on the corner of his desk as he stood beside her. They were pretty close and both were dying to touch each other but knew they better keep their "relationship" a secret for now.

"So… They want to keep you occupied, huh?" she stated, pointing at the stack of files on Vaughn's desk.

"Yeah, not that I complain. It keeps my mind away from any wicked thoughts I may have," he said, a wide smile on his face.

Sydney smiled too, thinking how adorable he was. It had been such a long time since she had been attracted to someone, this morning she felt like she was walking on a cloud.

"Well, I'll talk to you later. If you need anything… My desk is just across yours."

"I know," he said as he winked.

"See you, Agent Vaughn."

"Au revoir, Agent Bristow."

Until the middle of the afternoon, Vaughn keep reading the files Dixon had given him. They meant to bring him up to date on the Rambaldi quest and, at the same time, Sydney's life story. Reading with interest, he learned about Arvin Sloane, Will Tippin being on the Witness Protection Program, the supposed death of Laura Bristow… Finally, he read about Project Christmas, which made him wonder how Jack Bristow could have used his young daughter that way. He didn't know Jack much, but still Project Christmas confirmed his feeling about him: this man had his own agenda. Vaughn would have to keep an eye on him.

In front of him, Sydney was working on her report, occasionally glancing at him to see how he was doing. Sometimes she would see his brow furrow and she would know he was reading about something difficult happening to her. She would have liked to tell him not to worry, that now she was fine. Now that he was here, the past had stopped to matter. Only the present was of interest to her.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when both Sydney and Vaughn were called in for a meeting with the team. Something was up.

As they were heading to the conference room, Vaughn asked:

"Syd… Would you like to see a movie or something after we're done here?"

A big dimpled smiled immediately spread on her face.

"That would be nice. What's playing?"

"Well… I don't know if you'd like it but… "Shrek 2" is still playing," he said shyly, not sure how she would react.

He was relieved when she began to laugh softly.

"Well, I still haven't seen the first one," said Sydney, trying not to make a big deal about it, but Vaughn understood perfectly why she still hadn't. "But if you brief me I'd really like to see it."

"Good. I'll tell you all about Shrek, Donkey and the Princess in the car. So I'll meet you here later, okay?"

"Great."

When they entered the room, Jack, Dixon and Marshall were already seated.

"Well, I've got new information about "the passenger". I talked to Lisenker personally. Since it seems Katya Derevko wasn't supposed to abandon him into our hands, Mr Lisenker is quite mad at her and agreed to collaborate with us in exchange for his safety."

Dixon paused, leaving everybody eager to know what he had learned.

"Lisenker didn't know much about the passenger. All he could tell me was that the Covenant refers to the passenger as a bio-weapon."

"A bio-weapon," repeated Sydney.

"Yes. Maybe a virus of some sort. He doesn't know. For now that's all we have. See if you can find out something else."

Dixon got up. The meeting was over.

Still dressed in their work clothes, minus the tie for Vaughn, they were finally heading for the movie theatre.

"So, Shrek came running inside the church to stop the wedding. But the sun came down and she transformed into an ogre, too. Then he told her how he felt about her and they kissed, but-"

"Let me guess. She stayed that way."

"You're a smart cookie, Miss Bristow."

"I know. So he was her true love," she said, a little sadness showing in her voice as she remembered a time when she still believed in soulmates and never ending love.

"Yes," answered Vaughn, not really knowing what else to say. Luckily, they had just arrived at the theatre.

A few minutes later, they were seated beside one another, sharing popcorn, waiting for the movie to begin.

As soon as the lights were turned off, Vaughn whispered:

"Syd!"

She turned to face him and suddenly his lips were on hers. When they finally broke the kiss, she wondered, smiling:

"What was that for?"

"I hadn't kissed you in twenty-one hours and fourteen minutes. I was going crazy."

"Well, let's make sure we don't go that long again. I don't want you to become mentally ill over me…"

They shared a smile and he put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. As if they had done this a thousand times already, she naturally rested her head against him and they stayed that way until the lights went on again.

"Syd, wait, I heard they have bloopers or something at the end."

"Oh, great, I love those!"

But of course things rarely went the way Sydney wanted them to.

Both their pagers started vibrating.

The CIA was calling them.

As soon as everyone was seated, Dixon began:

"Twelve hours ago a large-scale cyber-terrorist attack was launched. This computer virus originated from a server in Berlin, infecting servers throughout Europe and Asia. It's estimated that within 24 hours, it will consume over half of all internet bandwidth. This particular worm targets medical facilities, universities, laboratories, hospitals, that sort of thing. To date, 20 terabytes of patient medical records and research databases have been corrupted."

Sydney couldn't help but ask:

"And we believe the Covenant is behind this?"

Dixon nodded.

"As we said earlier, we know the Passenger is a bio-weapon. Given the worm's targets, we're assuming they're trying to launch a precursor attack. Maybe they're trying to shut down all the treatment facilities?"

"Well, that would make sense... weaken medical response capabilities," Vaughn offered.

"Are these our only leads?"

Marshall was the one to answer her question.

"Actually, no. This code has all the trademarks of a hacker known as "Cypher". And guess what? He operates out of Berlin."

Dixon stood up and said:

"Vaughn, Sydney, go to Berlin, and identify and confirm he created the worm, and shut it down… See Marshall for your op-tech. You leave in two hours."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Agent Vaughn, could you stay a minute?" Dixon asked as the young agent was getting up to leave the room.

"Sure," Vaughn replied. Sydney shot him a curious look but said nothing and left.

Dixon waited for the room to be empty, shut the door and began:

"Agent Vaughn, I talked to director Skinner and he gave you permission to stay here for no longer than two more weeks. I intend to take full advantage of your presence here during that time," Dixon said with a little smile floating on his lips.

"That's great, sir," replied Vaughn. He was happy about the news, as everyday he got to spend with Sydney was like a gift. It meant that for a few more days, they wouldn't have to think about their future. They could just enjoy each other's presence for a while before making any decision.

"That's why I'm sending you on that mission with Sydney. You two make a great team," Dixon continued.

Vaughn didn't know if he suspected anything going on between him and Sydney, but he had to agree that they did indeed make a great team.

"Thanks, sir. I'm honoured to work with you all."

"Then it's settled. Good luck in Berlin."

"Sir… Can I ask a favour?"

"Go ahead."

"Would it be possible for the plane to make a short stop in Miami, on the return flight, so I could go home and get some clothes and stuff? Me ending up here wasn't really planned…"

"All right, I'll arrange that. Anything else?"

"No sir. Thank you very much."

The two men shook hands and Vaughn walked out of the room. Sydney was waiting for him, anxious to know what that had been about. Seeing her, Vaughn couldn't help but smile. By this time tomorrow, she would be in his house. His world.

"Well, seems like were going to be partners again, huh?" he said when he got near her.

"What did Dixon say?"

"Well… He shared some helpful tips on how to survive being your partner," he teased.

"Very funny, agent Vaughn," she replied, feigning to be offended and turning her heels to walk away.

But Vaughn didn't let her go. He laughed and grabbed her elbow, turning her around.

"He told me I had permission to stay two more weeks."

"Oh…" was all she could say before a huge smile spread on her face.

Vaughn did the same and for a moment the possibilities offered by those two weeks filled their minds until he regained his senses.

"Now I think we should go and see Marshall, don't you think?"

"Okay. Hackers, they're a paranoid bunch. Now the one we want is known as "Cypher". He's kind of a celebrity in the on-line community. But it's funny because in the real world, it's like he doesn't even exist. Don't worry because lucky for you, I kind of have a name in the hacker community myself... "black kitty". Anyway, I was able to penetrate Cypher's network and track him down to an IRC chat. I found out tomorrow night he'll be at an underground club in Berlin," explained Marshall.

"How do we identify him?" Vaughn wondered.

Marshall had a satisfied look and picked up a pair of glasses that was lying on his desk. He then put them on.

"Ah, well that's where these come in. Now not only are they a freshy fresh pair of glasses… They're also a wireless sniffer. Cypher uses a personal digital assistant with a unique code. I programmed the sniffer to seek it out. Now all you have to do is press this button right here and it will automatically hack into his computer and send him a message. Pretty cool."

He removed the glasses, proud of himself.

"Are we sure he'll have his computer with him?" asked Sydney.

"Does a cowboy leave his gun at home when he goes to the saloon? Trust me, he'll have it."

Sydney and Vaughn spent the better part of the long Los Angeles-Berlin flight just sleeping. For them, it was almost 3 AM when they had boarded the plane and they were exhausted.

Before going to sleep, Vaughn had told Sydney about their stop in Miami. When he had offered her to tag along and come to his house, her smile said it all. She was thrilled.

"_Of course I'll go with you. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Can't wait to go through your things…" she teased._

"_You won't find anything interesting."_

"_Oh really? No diary, no Celine Dion CD, no embarrassing picture?"_

"_Nothing," he said, trying to look convincing while thinking about his old teddy bear in his closet._

"_Hard to believe."_

"_You'll see."_

_She smiled dubiously and he asked:_

"_Would you mind if we went to see my dog for a few minutes while we're there?"_

"_You have a dog? What's its name?"_

"_Donovan. He's at my friend Eric's. Maybe we could drop by and you could meet them both?_

"_Yes, I'd like that."_

Then she had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder while he wondered what Weiss would think of her. How could he not like her? She was just amazing.

But he had to admit to himself that he wasn't really objective when it came to her…

When they woke up, they were flying over Spain. They didn't have that much time left before landing in Berlin, so they decided to get ready for the mission.

Sydney was the first to look into the bag containing her clothes for the mission. Holding back a smile, she waited for Vaughn to open his.

"Oh gee. What kind of club are we going to?" he said, getting a box of fake piercings out of the bag.

She burst into laughter when she saw his expression of pure despair.

"Gothic. Ain't it going to be fun?" she said when she was finally able to calm down.

"I'm too old for this."

"Yes, you are."

"Thanks for your support."

"Anytime, old-timer."

Vaughn and Sydney had been walking around the club for long minutes now, looking for Cypher. Sydney was wearing the special glasses given by Marshall, which repeatedly said "NO MATCH FOUND".

"Getting anything?", asked Vaughn, really impatient to get out of this place and return to his normal self. People here were too strange for his taste. Well… presently he looked as strange as any of them, wearing black leather from head to toe, a pound of make-up and like a thousand fake piercings. If his mom saw him…

Shooting a glance at Sydney, he couldn't believe how attractive she still looked even wearing that gothic attire. But again, he wasn't neutral at all when it came to her.

"Not yet."

She had just finished her sentence when suddenly the glasses said "MATCH FOUND".

"That's him," she said, pointing at a young man in his twenties sitting at the bar and typing something on a computer.

Seeing an empty couch not far from the hacker, Sydney and Vaughn sat down. She turned on the laptop she had brought and sent him a message saying "The couple to your right requests a meeting".

Almost instantly, Cypher turned to his right and looked at them, apparently really surprised. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then got up and walked over to them.

"Nice trick. Looks like I'll have to readjust my firewall settings," he said as a greeting.

"I could still get through," lied Sydney, thanking God for Marshall's genius.

"I don't believe we've met before."

"We're big fans of your work. Perhaps you've heard of our work? The DDoS attack on the Syrian government's network shut them down for a week," said Vaughn, he too lying through his teeth.

"That was you?"

Vaughn nodded and Sydney continued:

"Nothing compared to what you've got going on. Clever coding. That worm is going to be circulating for months."

"I think you have me confused with somebody else. I didn't design that worm, and even if I did you could never prove it. So, if you'll excuse me..."

He got up to leave, but Vaughn swiftly showed him his CIA badge.

"Sit down. We're CIA."

The hacker obeyed and Sydney went on.

"I know you people get your little power trips by designing viruses, defacing websites, breaking into systems. But in this case you've designed a worm that is helping an international crime organization launch a biological weapon. Once your employers complete what they've set out to do, you will be guilty of murdering thousands of people," said Sydney more angrily than she had wanted to. People like Cypher always went for the money with no regard for the use their employers would make of their work. That just made her sick.

"I didn't know. He didn't tell me."

"Who's he?"

"He didn't give a name. He was young, British..."

Sark. Of course.

"Why is the worm attacking medical facilities?" Vaughn wanted to know.

"That was not its designed function. They asked me to engineer a worm that was capable of cross-referencing genetic databases. That's it. I don't see how that could permit them to murder thousand of people," he said not too nicely, looking at Sydney.

"How do we shut it down?" asked Vaughn.

"Why should I tell you?"

Vaughn, feeling ridiculous under his make-up, tried to look menacing.

"If we leak out the word to the Covenant that you helped us… They would find you in no time, see what I mean?"

Understanding perfectly, without another word, the hacker went through his pockets and, having found what he was looking for, he handed Vaughn a USB data storage device.

"You should know what to do with this."

He got up and left, unstopped by the two CIA agents.

They had got what they wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

About half an hour later, the pair was back on the plane. Direction: Miami. Sydney didn't waste any time and sent the data they had obtained to Marshall. While she was working, Vaughn sat next to her and removed the fake piercing he had in his lip.

"Well, I'm glad we finally get to take this off. Very uncomfortable. I've never looked that weird in-"

Vaughn stopped suddenly, his lips curling into a big smile. Sydney's eyes left the screen to gaze at him, wondering what had gotten into him.

"What?" she asked.

Vaughn's eyes locked into hers and he replied enigmatically:

"Syd, I got an idea."

It was still early on that rainy Saturday morning when Vaughn stopped the car in front of Eric's house. He and Sydney hurried outside the car, glad the neighbourhood was still asleep…

"Okay, Syd, stop giggling," he urged her as they approached the front door.

"I'm sorry, this is too funny!"

She took a few deep breaths and was finally able to calm down. Vaughn rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened and both Sydney and Vaughn had to try very, very hard not to burst into laughter. Eric Weiss was standing in front of them, his eyes and mouth wide open.

Two really weird looking people stood in front of him. Wearing make-up and piercings… They looked like… like… gothic.

"Who-", Eric tried to say.

Vaughn took a step forward and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Eric, my man! How are you this morning?"

If possible, Eric's eyes opened even wider.

"Mike? But what…" he tried to say, seemingly totally lost.

Sydney chose that moment to extend her hand to shake Eric's. He looked at her hand a few seconds before shaking it. He probably thought he was still dreaming. Or maybe having a nightmare.

"Hi, I'm Sydney," she said, chewing her gum in a not so elegant manner.

"Hi…"

"Can we come in?" asked Vaughn, stepping inside.

"Yeah, uh, sure…"

Both Sydney and Vaughn came in and Eric closed the door.

"Wow, your house looks like my grandma's!" Sydney exclaimed, looking around.

Vaughn almost started laughing but focused really hard on his shoes and avoided spilling the beans already.

"So, how are things in sunny Florida, Eric?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Weiss, still confused.

"I just learned I'd be in LA for another two weeks, so I came by to get some clothes and stuff… Nice surprise, uh?"

"Yeah, uh… Would you two like some coffee?"

"Would you mind if I used your bathroom first? I'd like to freshen up…" Sydney asked.

Unsure what freshen up really meant when you looked like that, Weiss just nodded and Sydney disappeared into the bathroom, carrying her bag. As soon as she was out of sight, Vaughn whispered:

"So, what do you think of her? She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

"Uh… yeah… uh…"

"She just totally changed me, man. I'm a whole new man since I met her."

"I… I can see that! Mike, does she always dress like this?"

Vaughn laughed.

"No, of course not! The CIA would never allow it! No, only on weekends."

"Oh…"

"Have you had breakfast yet? We have some time left before we have to go to my place and pack. Maybe we could eat together…"

"Sure, yeah. I'm not really hungry, but that'd be nice," said an unconvinced Weiss, wondering what had gotten into his friend. How could he seriously walk around like this? This Sydney wasn't the best influence, he decided.

"Mike? We've been friends for a long time… So I'll be honest with you, okay?"

"Sure, buddy, what's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure-"

Weiss suddenly interrupted himself as he gazed in front of him, over Vaughn's shoulder.

Sydney had just came in, having got rid of the black make-up, leather clothes, piercings, wig… She just looked plain beautiful as she usually did, and Vaughn shot her an admiring look. He had missed her looking like that.

Weiss couldn't say anything.

"So, what about that coffee, huh?" she said, a big dimpled smile brightening her face.

Suddenly, Eric just started to laugh and the others joined him.

"How could you do that to me! Your best friend!" he exclaimed, a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

"Eric, we just couldn't not do it!"

"I'll remember that, Mike!"

Vaughn didn't waste more time and hurried to the bathroom to return to his usual self too. He came out wearing a jean, a t-shirt and a big smile.

Sydney and Eric were playing with Donovan, who seemed to have adopted her right away.

"Hey, Donny! Do you recognize me?"

Seeing his master, Donovan ran over to him. Vaughn took him in his arms and the dog licked his face frenetically.

"Glad to see you too, buddy!"

Sydney heart swelled seeing Michael and his dog. They were just too cute…

"All that licking makes me hungry!" said Weiss, now just happy to have them both with him.

The threesome ate breakfast together, and for everyone it felt like they had known each other for years. Eric obviously liked Sydney very much, and Vaughn thought she felt the same toward him.

Later, as they were saying their goodbyes, Sydney couldn't help but hug Eric. She already saw him as a friend and a lump formed in her throat as she wondered if she would ever see him again.

"Goodbye Eric. Thanks for breakfast."

"No trouble. I'm glad you two came by."

She smiled and said, wanting to leave the two men alone for a moment:

"Vaughn, I'll just wait for you in the car."

Vaughn had a half smile, knowing what she was doing, and nodded. As soon as they were alone, Weiss exclaimed:

"She's great, Mike. I can see why you are abandoning me for her."

"Come on, Eric, I'll be back."

"Hum, somehow, I don't think so."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Vaughn's apartment. As they reached the door, an elderly woman got out of the building and stopped dead when she saw them.

"Michael, sweetie! Where have you been lately? And who's the lovely young lady?" she asked, smiling at Sydney with curiosity.

Nicely, Vaughn introduced the two women.

"Mrs Perkins, this is Sydney."

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Sydney, extending her hand to shake Mrs Perkins' who did the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sydney. Are you the reason I see so little of my gracious neighbour?"

"Uh…"

Neither Sydney nor Vaughn knew what to answer to that question, still unsure about where their relationship was going exactly.

"Sydney is visiting from Los Angeles, and actually we have got to hurry if she doesn't want to miss her flight back…" Vaughn finally said, hoping his answer would satisfy his inquisitive neighbour.

"Of course, you two, go, go, don't mind me! I'll see you later!" she said before walking away.

"Goodbye Mrs Perkins!" Vaughn said as he and Sydney waved goodbye.

"She's a nice lady," Sydney remarked as they walked inside.

"Very nice, but now everybody at the Bridge Club will go crazy speculating over you and me."

Sydney laughed and looked around. The apartment was very much to her taste. Big windows, comfortable furniture… In fact, it kind of reminded her of her own old place… The one she had shared with Will and Francie.

"Beautiful place you got here, agent Vaughn," she managed to say cheerfully.

"Yes. But it just got even more beautiful," Vaughn said, taking a step toward her.

"Oh, yeah?" she replied, knowing where he was going with this and loving it.

"Yeah. Now that you are here, standing in my living room," he continued as he took her into his embrace. She didn't stop him and soon they were kissing like they had longed to all morning.

Vaughn finally tore himself from her.

"I better start to pack. We don't have that much time left before the plane takes off," he stated regretfully.

"Okay… Can I come with you?"

"Sure, Syd."

A minute later she was sitting on his bed as he grabbed a suitcase and started to fill it, emptying his drawers in it. He then opened the closet to get a few suits and something immediately attracted Sydney's trained eyes.

"Wait a minute… What's this?" she said, getting up from the bed.

"Where? Nothing," said Vaughn innocently, cursing himself for not thinking about that before opening the closet door.

"Don't play me for a fool. Step away. It looks like a teddy bear. And it is!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the teddy on the shelve.

"Oh, this?"

"You still have a teddy bear?"

Feeling his cheeks flushed, Vaughn tried to explain:

"My mother visited the other day and brought a box of my old stuff… She found it in the garage and…" he stopped, not knowing what else to say to justify himself.

"He's adorable! What's his name?" asked Sydney, holding the bear close to her heart.

"Nugget."

"Nugget."

"Yeah. I adored McNuggets back then and he's golden… or rather was."

"He's so cute, Vaughn! And I think it's so cute that you kept it close," she teased, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Vaughn smiled, unsure if she was mocking him or not. Lucky for him, Sydney's phone rang.

It was Dixon.

"Sydney, you and Vaughn are on stand by for a few hours. We have received some information that a man called CJ Spender, a renowned arms dealer, has been hiding a biological weapon of some sort in a secret facility somewhere in South America. We need to confirm the info, first, but we may send you and Vaughn to Brazil so you could retrieve a map of this facility. We'll keep you posted. In the meantime, you'll stay in Miami."

"Okay."

She hung up and looked at Vaughn, a smile playing on her lips. Spending a few more hours here in Vaughn's apartment? That was great news.

"Seems like we'll be staying here longer than we thought."

"Really?"

Rapidly, she told Vaughn about her short conversation with Dixon.

"Great, then it means I can take you out to dinner tonight.", he said, putting his hands on her waist.

Sydney smiled but said:

"Vaughn… Would you mind terribly if we stayed in tonight? I'm dying for a home-cooked meal."

"Yeah, that would be great. We just are going to have to go to the supermarket because I haven't been home much lately and whatever is still in the fridge will run away the minute we open the door, I can guarantee."

She laughed good-heartedly, happier than she had been in who knew how long.

Today was going to be great.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dinnertime was approaching and Sydney was standing in Vaughn's kitchen, putting the last touch on the chicken while Vaughn was looking desperately for the perfect wine he had assured her he had.

Music was playing softly in the background and she was humming along, perfectly content. A little smile appeared on her lips when suddenly Michael turned to her, looking embarrassed. She knew what was coming.

"Uh, Syd… I was sure I had some wine but… Uh… I don't."

Doing her best not to laugh, she teased:

"Hum… Must have been some evening, uh?"

Vaughn smiled too.

"Probably, because I can't remember it! Would you mind if I went to the store and got some while you finish the chicken?"

"No, go ahead. We'll need the wine if this turn out to be a disaster."

Although she had made this recipe about a thousand times, it had been so long since she had cooked that she was afraid of messing it up.

Vaughn stepped closer to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I doubt it would be possible. I have tasted your cooking once and was blown away. You're a great cook, Sydney Bristow."

Blushing at the compliment and at the memory of that day in Korea, Sydney said nothing, pretending to be really busy with the chicken. Vaughn understood her trouble and just said:

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He left and she put the chicken in the oven. Then, as she set the table, she wondered if she should light up some candles. Would it be too much? Maybe Vaughn wasn't expecting a candlelight, romantic dinner. Maybe for him this time he spent with her was a time to have fun, a time to forget about Alice and his heartbreak. Did she really think their relationship could last beyond the next two weeks? Did she really think he would leave his life here behind for her?

Deciding against the candles, she went to the living room, sat down and started to think. What did Michael Vaughn represent exactly for her?

Since Danny's death, she had spent one night with Noah and one night with Will. Simon didn't count, as she was only playing a role to save her life. Sleeping with Noah had been like closing a chapter, and it had been the same with Will. It had brought her some comfort, but nothing more. That night she had spent with Vaughn in Korea… It had felt like she was finally closing Danny's chapter and opening a new one. She had felt that she could now let him rest in peace, because someone else would take care of her, would mend her broken heart.

She wanted to believe Vaughn had felt the same way about her. She wanted to believe that there was a future for them.

But she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up.

She should wait and see, or she would end up with a heart shattered in so many tiny pieces that it would be impossible to fix it.

Ever.

As Vaughn was standing in line to pay the wine, his thoughts came to rest on Sydney. He really liked the idea of her being in his apartment, cooking dinner. He liked the idea of coming home to her, to some kind of normal life with her. The afternoon had been great. Simple, but amazing. They had been to the supermarket, arguing over what to cook for dinner, then had some hot-dogs bought from a street vendor, laughing and just enjoying this beautiful first day of November.

Thinking back on that afternoon, he was smiling so widely then the nineteen years old cashier then told all friends that the sexiest guy ever had hit on her.

Truth was, he wanted to be with Sydney Bristow. He even had this crazy idea forming in his head: moving to LA. He wasn't sure what Sydney would say about that if he told her, but he knew one thing.

He didn't want to be separated from Sydney.

Ever.

When Vaughn came into the house, he was met by the sight of Sydney looking intensely at a picture of him and his mom. She didn't even hear him approaching until he spoke.

"Syd?"

She turned to face him, startled.

"Uh? Oh, you're back… I… I was just looking at this picture…"

She smiled shyly and he returned the smile, encouraging her to continue:

"You can just feel the love, the bond there is between you two. It's seems pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it is. She is a remarkable woman. Strong and brave and beautiful and sweet… But you know who is, too? You."

Sydney didn't expect him at all to say that and her eyes quickly filled with tears. Seeing that, Vaughn put down the wine and took her in his arms.

"Syd… I didn't mean to make you cry… Come on. I just…"

He suddenly had an idea.

"Sydney, I want a picture of you."

"What?"

"Yes, let's take a picture of us two. Please," he repeated, excited.

"Okay…" she agreed, surprised, but happy with the idea. How adorable was this man? It was going to be so hard to leave him behind.

Vaughn left the room for a moment and then came back holding a digital camera. He set it on the fireplace and they took the pose.

"Smile."

After the picture was taken, they both hurried to grab the camera, but Vaughn was quicker.

"Show me."

"Nah. It's a surprise."

"Don't make me kick your butt."

"Now, Miss Bristow, you should learn to control your feelings. I'll be right back," he said, winking at her.

She smiled and sank into the couch, waiting for his return. She didn't have to wait long.

"Here," he told her, handing her a picture frame. She gasped looking at it. The picture was great. Amazing. Incredible. They were both smiling so widely, they looked so happy, so… in love.

"Wow, Vaughn… I… I don't know what to say…" she tried, a lump forming in her throat.

"You don't have to say anything," he said softly, looking at her with such tenderness she thought she would just burst into tears.

"This is the best gift I have received in… maybe all my life. The frame is gorgeous… It looks like an antique."

"It is."

"Oh, Vaughn… I will put it next to my bed. I promise," she said, holding the picture against her chest.

"Well, you can always put a Brad Pitt picture in it if you prefer. Just don't tell me."

"I won't."

"Tell me or replace me?"

"Both," she said as she leaned in for a kiss that lingered until the oven's timer brought them back to reality.

"Dinner's ready," she said, trying to pull back. But he didn't let go.

"I don't care."

"Vaughn!" she laughed, slapping him on the chest.

"I prefer kissing you," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her, an irresistible smile on his face.

She was about to surrender to him when her stomach growled loudly, making them both laugh.

"Gee, that IS romantic!"

"Sorry. I-"

Some more growling interrupted her.

"Alright, I surrender. Let's taste that chicken."

He grabbed her hand and they made their way to the kitchen, Sydney taking the picture with her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After dinner, they had cleaned up a bit and then had retreated to the living room, bringing the rest of the wine with them. Dinner had been nice and comfortable and neither of them wanted the night to end.

As Sydney was sitting down, Vaughn asked:

"Syd… I dropped by the video store earlier. I got us a movie… I don't know if you'll feel like seeing it but…"

"Which one?" she wondered.

"Well, I thought you might like to see the original Shrek, since you seem to have liked the second one…"

He wasn't sure if Sydney would like his idea, but he was reassured when he saw a big smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, sure! That's exactly what I need. You had a great idea. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome," he said, relieved.

Vaughn set the DVD and sat next to Sydney on the couch. For a moment he didn't really know how to act beside her, but she answered his unspoken question by settling herself into his arms. Both trying to hide the smile that had appeared on their faces with that simple gesture, they watched Shrek befriend Donkey.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of Shrek's karaoke dance party, Sydney sighed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Vaughn asked, concerned.

Without looking at him, Sydney answered:

"Yeah… I just wish everyday would be like today…"

Vaughn pondered over that answer for a moment, then asked:

"Did you ever think about leaving this life? The CIA?"

"Yes, I have. Once I was determined to. But then things got too personal… Avenging Francie's death, trying to find out what are really my mother's motives, being part of Rambaldi's prophecy… I can't quit until this is all resolved. But I can't wait to leave it all behind."

"I understand…"

"What about you? Have you ever thought about leaving? About doing something else?"

"Well… I always thought that, one day, when I'd find the woman for me and would be ready to have kids, that I would quit field work. It would be safer."

Happy to be able to share her thoughts with someone who lived in the same secrecy than she did, Sydney turned to face him and asked:

"Don't you ever think it's just too complicated? Having to lie to everybody around you?"

"Well… My mother knows. She was married to a CIA agent for many years… She knew without me having told her. So… I don't tell her much about what I do, but at least I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not when I'm with her. Plus my best friend is Eric and we work together, so…"

"How about your girlfriends?"

Vaughn took a moment before answering, his eyes focused on the remaining wine in his glass. Sydney was starting to regret having asked the question when he spoke again.

"I never told any of them. And lying about who you really are doesn't help a relationship, don't you think?"

"You're right, it doesn't," Sydney thought, remembering with emotion that her belief in that fact had actually killed her fiancé. Not wanting to think about it, she finished rapidly her glass of wine and sat straight, leaving the warmth of Vaughn's arms.

He looked at her with his deep green eyes, pondering over how to comfort her when she spoke again:

"I don't know when Dixon is going to call… We better get some sleep while we can," she sighed.

Vaughn didn't like it, but he had to agree. They didn't how many hours they had before them before having to leave for Rio de Janeiro.

"You're right. Come, I'll show you the guestroom," he said, going against every fibre of his being. He wanted her near him, all night, but he couldn't possibly tell her. He took her hand in his and they got up from the couch, making their way to the guest room.

"Vaughn? Would you have an old t-shirt or something I could wear to bed? I didn't expect to spend the night here…"

"Sure Syd. Come with me, I'll find you something."

That something ended up being his favourite LA Kings t-shirt. He gladly handed it to Sydney. Her smell on his favourite shirt: definitely a "never wash again" situation.

"Here."

"Thanks, Vaughn."

They were only inches from each other when he said:

"If you need anything else, just tell me okay?"

"Everything is great. Thanks."

"The bathroom is just down the corridor."

"Okay."

He hesitated, not sure if he should just kiss her goodnight or not. He didn't want her to think he was putting the moves on her. Happily for him, his home phone started ringing at this precise moment.

"I have to get it. Remember, I'm here if you need anything."

"I know."

They shared a smile and he hurried back to the living room to answer the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Vaughn finally hung up with his mother, who really had bad timing in his opinion, he hurried back to where he had left Sydney only to find that her bedroom door was closed. Disappointed, not knowing if he should knock or not to wish her goodnight in a more… intimate manner, he just retreated to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Then he went back to his room, leaving the door half open. Just in case.

Vaughn stripped down to his boxers and was about to jump into bed when he heard a little knock on the door, making his heart jump in his chest.

Sydney was there.

He walked to the door and opened it, not even thinking about the fact that he was half naked. Sydney was standing in front of him, only wearing his Kings t-shirt. So incredibly sexy, he thought.

"Hey…" he managed to say.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," she said shyly. Their eyes connected and he understood exactly what she meant. Without a word, Michael took a step closer to her and put his arms around her waist. Immediately, she responded by putting hers around his neck.

"Well, goodnight, Agent Bristow…" he joked, smiling, but his voice was so soft it sent chills down Sydney's spine.

"Goodnight, Agent Vaughn…" she whispered as their lips finally touched.

One long, sensual kiss lead to another and quickly Sydney's hands were running along Vaughn's neck, just as she had found out he loved. Not thinking clearly anymore, Vaughn let his own hands wander to the bottom of the t-shirt, slowly raising it to caress her back and stomach, feeling Sydney shiver under his touch.

Starting to lose control, she let go of his neck to concentrate her action on his well-defined chest and back muscles, her breathing accelerating in the process. She began to walk forward, gently guiding Vaughn to the bed. He didn't resist, and, when they got there, he sat down on the bed, his hands holding hers. He slowly pulled her toward him and soon she found herself straddling his lap. Their lips never parting, he began caressing the side of her breast, making her moan softly. Getting bolder by the second, Vaughn began tugging on the t-shirt to take it off, but as she raised her arms to let him do it, for the second time that night, the phone rang. This time, it was Sydney's cell phone.

Both agents closed their eyes and sighed, not immediately moving.

"Must be Dixon…" Sydney stated, whispering, her lips still touching his as she spoke.

"Of course, it had to happen…" a disappointed Vaughn sighed as he let her go from his arms. Sydney smiled and stroked his cheek softly before getting up and running to her room.

It was Dixon. She took another 2 or 3 seconds before answering, trying to even out her breathing.

"Hey Dixon.", she finally said.

"Hi Syd. How was your day?"

Fun. Romantic. Blissful. Sensual.

"Relaxing. It was nice for a change."

"That's good news. Did you find a nice hotel?" Dixon asked innocently.

"Vaughn has a guest room," she replied, a little annoyed by Dixon's curiosity. Was he suspecting something? After all, he knew her so well…

"Well, I'm calling you to tell you we've got confirmation on Spender. It seems that a copy of the blueprint was made on a disc that is locked in his associate's safe. His name is Alex Krycek. Tomorrow, in his mansion, he will have a party. I talked to director Skinner of the Miami office. You, Vaughn and agent Eric Weiss will go to Rio, retrieve the blueprint and copy it. I'll send you the details of the operation. The plane will take off at 10:00 AM tomorrow. Be safe."

"We will."

"Oh and Syd? Sleep tight."

Was it a smile she could hear in his voice?

"I will. Thanks Dixon."

She hung up and made her way back to Vaughn's bedroom, unsure how to act. The moment was gone and she wasn't sure they should try to have it come back…

Vaughn was lying on his back, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. He raised himself on his elbows when he heard her coming in.

"Was it Dixon?" he asked.

Sydney came to sit by his side on the bed.

"Yes. We're going to Rio tomorrow morning," she started before repeating the information Dixon had given her.

"Eric's coming? That's going to be fun," he said, torn between his friendship with Eric and his desire to be alone with Sydney on another mission. On another plane ride.

"Yes, it will… Well, it's late. I guess I better go back to my bed," she said, not sounding too convinced. She started to get up but Vaughn stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

"Stay," he asked, extending his arms toward her. "I'll be your pillow for the night."

Sydney smiled widely. He didn't have to repeat twice before she lied down in his arms, her head resting on his chest. He pulled the covers over them and they closed their eyes, content. Both of them were thinking that, until they decided how serious their relationship was, the best thing to do was probably not to have sex again. That way, they could keep their heads clear and find out what were exactly the feelings they had – or not – for each other. It would be difficult, of course, but that was probably the best way to go.

"Goodnight Syd," Michael said before kissing the top of her head.

Sydney smiled and held him tighter before answering:

"Goodnight, Vaughn."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Here are the mission's details."

Sydney grabbed the file that was lying on the table and started to read out loud for Weiss and Vaughn.

As Dixon had already told them, the mission's objective was to make a copy of a blueprint. This blueprint would allow the CIA to retrieve a bio-weapon hidden in a Brazilian facility, and it was locked in a man named Alex Krycek's safe. To open the safe, they would need not only his fingerprint, but also characteristics like body heat and pulse. It was complicated, but Marshall had designed, as always, exactly what they needed. The back of Sydney's dress had been designed to "feel" the pressure of his fingers on her and thus record the data they needed.

"Agent Bristow will find a way to dance with Mr Krycek, so his fingers on the back of her dress will give us the data we need. This data will be transmitted… oh, here we have a picture of Mr Krycek…" Sydney read.

Sydney gave the picture to Vaughn, and then, concentrating to find again the sentence she had been reading, she didn't notice Vaughn wince, not liking the fact that his girl had to dance with a not too bad-looking guy. But Weiss saw him and couldn't help but smile, looking forward to tease his friend about his reaction.

"… will be transmitted to a little box Agent Vaughn will place on the safe. The box will receive the signal from the dress and allow the safe to open. Agent Vaughn will get the disc and send the data to Agent Weiss who will remain in a van parked outside the mansion where the party will take place. Agent Weiss will copy the data and then give the okay for Agent Vaughn to put the disc back into the safe. Mr Krycek must not know we copied the disc."

"Piece of cake," said Weiss, winking at his friend.

XXXXXX*

When the time to land in Rio approached, Vaughn disappeared into the restroom to put on his tux. Krycek's party was a high-classed one and Michael didn't complain. He much preferred a tux to piercings any day of the week…

When he came back, Sydney gave him an appreciative look but made no comment before going to change too. While she was gone, the two friends finally had a chance to exchange about the last days' events.

"You're so jealous."

"No, I'm not."

"It's sooooo obvious, she must have seen it."

"Eric! It's just work, and… and… Geez, you're right, I'm jealous. I already hate this guy Krycek with all my heart."

"God, I will miss you when you move to Los Angeles," teased Weiss, hoping for a protest that didn't come. Vaughn, conscious that he may very well indeed end up asking for a transfer, looked down. Yes, if Sydney wanted him to, he would move to California without thinking twice. But he felt guilty telling Eric, who had been his best friend for years, even putting up with him during the whole Alice debacle.

Sensing his friend's uneasiness, Weiss realized that Vaughn was thinking about moving. This mission could very well be their last one together…

"You're thinking about being transferred, uh?" Eric asked, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

"Well… Maybe… I don't know how she'd feel about the idea, though."

"Are you kidding? Don't you see her face light up when she looks at you?"

Vaughn smiled a seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Maybe you should consider it, too," he finally said.

Weiss seemed surprised.

"Me? Why? No hot chick is waiting for me in LA."

"No hot chick is waiting for you in Miami either," Vaughn replied, trying hard to refrain a mocking smile from spreading on his face.

Eric's witty remark died on his lips because that's when Sydney came back from the restroom, looking absolutely incredible wearing a burgundy velvet dress. The two men just looked at her in awe, their mouths hanging opened, which elicited a big dimpled smile from Sydney.

XXXXXX*

"Alright you guys, time to party!" joked Weiss as Sydney and Vaughn were about to leave the van to get to the party.

"Weiss, you're one funny guy."

"I know, Mike. Now go."

"See you later, Eric."

"See you, Syd."

She turned to face the door that Vaughn had just opened. Gallantly, he took her hand in his and helped her out.

"Thanks," she said as he closed the door behind them.

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled, not letting go of her hand. They had to make a separate entrance and he didn't like it. He would have liked to spend this whole mission by her side, in case something happened. He kept reminding himself that Sydney was one of the best agents the CIA had ever had and that all she had to do that night was to flirt with some guy.

Whom he hated.

"We should go," stated Sydney, although she really enjoyed her situation at that moment.

"I know. You be careful in there, okay?"

"I will. You too. You're the one with the dangerous part of the operation."

"I'll be fine. I know you'll be waiting for me."

With those words, he leaned in and gave a sweet kiss on the lips that was interrupted by Eric's voice in their ears saying:

"Okay Romeo, don't make me come out there. The Lightning's game begins in forty-five minutes and I'd like to watch it on flight back home. So hurry."

Vaughn made a face and that made Sydney laugh, but they said nothing.

They split. The mission was now officially beginning.

XXXXXXXXX**

While Vaughn made his way to Krycek's office, Sydney took a glass of champagne and looked around her nonchalantly, trying to find their host for the evening. She finally spotted him, sitting at a nearby table. When he looked her way, she smiled suggestively, trying to pretend he was actually Vaughn.

Almost immediately, Krycek gestured to one of his men who walked up to her and said:

"Mr Krycek would like to meet you."

She nodded, and, without another word exchanged, she followed the man. This was almost too easy.

When she got in front of him, he got up and kissed her hand gentlemanly.

"Hi, I'm Alex Krycek. Would you like to sit down with me, miss…"

"Sabina Milan. I would certainly love to," she purred.

They chatted for a few minutes, until Weiss finally gave her the okay for the mission's next step. Vaughn had installed the receiver on the safe.

"Do you dance, Mr Krycek?"

"Call me Alex, please. I'll be honoured to dance with you," he said, smiling.

"Great."

They got up and headed for the dance floor where he took her in his arms and they begun to dance.

Upstairs, facing the safe and waiting for the data to be transmitted to the device he had installed, Vaughn had nothing to do but listen to what he could hear in his comm. link. And he was going crazy, listening to this… this… evil man flirt with his girl. The one he had woken up next to that morning and wished he would wake up to every morning of his life.

"Mountaineer, I can't read anything. Make him hold you tighter," suddenly said Eric, much to Vaughn irritancy.

"Great, I got it. Boy Scout, the safe should open. Tell me when it's done."

"Yeah."

He had barely finished to say that then the safe opened. Not wanting to leave Sydney in the arms of that man a minute longer than necessary, Vaughn hurried to grab the disc and put it the small transmitter Marshall had provided him with.

Finally, Eric said the words Vaughn was waiting for.

"Alright Boy Scout, I have got everything I need. Now get out of there. Mountaineer, keep Krycek busy a few more minutes so Boy Scout has the time to leave the office."

Vaughn didn't waste a second and hurried downstairs where his eyes searched for Sydney. He finally spotted her, still on the dance floor, in Krycek's arms, smiling and laughing. He was about to head for the exit when he saw Krycek's hand go lower than Sydney's small of the back. Seeing red, Vaughn didn't hesitate and walked up to them.

Waiting for Vaughn's signal that he was out of the building, Weiss grew alarmed.

"Boy Scout? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to get Sydney."

"Mike, no!"

Hearing the anger in his friend's voice, Weiss was now really worried. The mission was almost complete. It wasn't time to screw it all up. While he pondered on what to do, he heard Vaughn say:

"Darling? What exactly are you doing?" said Vaughn to Sydney, putting his hand on her shoulder possessively.

Sydney, who had a few seconds to prepare for his interruption, thanks to her comm. link, acted surprised.

"Honey, I… I was just…"

"Come on. We're leaving," he said, grabbing her arm.

Krycek took a step toward Vaughn, not too pleased to see his plans for the evening go up in smoke.

"Hey, let the lady chose for herself, okay?" he said, unhappy. Two of his men also took a step forward.

This could turn to be bad.

"It's okay, Alex. It was nice meeting you," said Sydney, trying to calm everybody down.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still hoping she would chose to stay with him.

"Yes. Thanks for the dance."

"Anytime."

Vaughn and Krycek exchanged a menacing look before the two CIA agents finally left.

XXXXXX

Outside, walking through Krycek's garden to join Weiss, Sydney couldn't help herself:

"Vaughn, what were you doing? This could have led to a disaster!" she said, trying to hide her anger.

Vaughn, his jaw clenched, replied:

"I hated the way he acted around you. Like he owned you."

"That was the plan, Vaughn," she reminded him, a little softened by his answer.

"Well, I hated the plan."

Sydney stopped dead when she realized what was really going on.

"Wait a minute… you're… you're jealous."

Vaughn stopped too and turned around to face her. His gaze met hers and the way he looked at her made her heart go so fast she thought it would explode.

"Yes, I am. Syd, I want to be the only man allowed to touch you. I want to be all yours and you'll be all mine."

Overwhelmed, Sydney could only say:

"Oh, Vaughn… Don't…"

But he didn't listen to her plea. He needed to tell her.

"Syd, I want to move to LA. I want to stay with you."

Trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling, she said:

"But Vaughn… It's such a huge decision… What about my mother? She will probably come back eventually… What would YOUR mother say about that?"

"Syd, I won't get hurt another time because of your mother," stated a determined Vaughn as he put his hands on her waist.

She didn't move and, seeing she was still hesitating, he continued:

"Sydney, I'm falling helplessly in love with you. But… maybe you don't feel the same about me... Just tell me and I won't bother you again."

Unable to stop the tears, Sydney shook her head.

"No, no… I'm… you mean so much to me… But… what if it ends up not working between us?"

"Sydney, don't worry about that. I'm aware of the implications the decision of moving can have. I just need to know if you're interested in a more serious relationship with me. That's all."

Sydney put her arms around Vaughn's neck and then rested her head on his shoulder. How could she make him understand?

"Vaughn, I'd really like you to stay. But… I need to think a bit about… everything. I need some time…"

Relieved she had not completely turned him down, he said softly, stroking her hair:

"We have another two weeks before we have to make a decision. Take your time. Tell me when you know."

"Oh, Vaughn…" she said once again, lifting her head so their eyes met. In them, Vaughn saw how much she loved him, but he also saw fear. The fear only someone who had been burnt really badly could have. He hugged her tightly and she leaned in to kiss him.

Right then, feeling her lips on his, feeling her body against his, he knew he would wait for her for an eternity if he had to.

XXXXXX**

Later, when they finally reached the plane that would take them home, Sydney declared:

"I'm going to go and change."

Weiss and Vaughn only nodded and sat one in front of another. As soon as Vaughn heard the restroom door close behind Sydney, he said:

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

Eric didn't avert his friend's gaze and admitted:

"Well… Yeah. I couldn't turn off the comm. link, in case-", he stopped when Vaughn waved his hand, meaning it didn't matter. He then looked through the small plane window for a moment.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he finally asked, his gaze now on his friend.

"I think you're crazy in love with her. And I'm happy to see you that way," was Weiss' reply.

XXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sydney was getting ready for bed when she remembered the picture Vaughn had given her in Miami. She had promised him she would put it by her bed and she intended to keep her word.

She grabbed the suitcase she had put by the closet door, too tired to take care of it that night. She unzipped it and a sight she didn't expect at all met her eyes.

Nugget.

Nugget, Vaughn's old teddy bear, was in her suitcase.

A laugh escaped her lips and she hugged the teddy before crawling back in her bed. How nice was it of Vaughn to do that?

Vaughn. Who had just told her he was falling in love with her. Who had just told her he was ready to move here to be with her.

Vaughn, who's father her mother had killed.

The plane ride home had been a little uncomfortable, at least on her part, especially after they had dropped off Weiss in Miami. She had pretended to be asleep, unable to face him. She hated herself for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. She was just so afraid of the feelings Vaughn had for her. And of the ones she had for him.

She just wasn't ready to open up her heart and soul to someone, yet she didn't want to lose him. What if it didn't work out? They would be working in the same office and she hated to think how painful it would be to see him everyday and to be reminded of what could have been.

He was ready to leave his life behind and begin a new one with her, she kept repeating herself.

She had been in many scary situations in her life, but she didn't remember being that terrified.

After long minutes of tossing and turning, knowing she wouldn't solve anything that night, Sydney finally closed her eyes and fell asleep, strangely comforted by Nugget's presence in her arms.

XXX**

"How is our mutual friend?" were the first words she heard out of Vaughn's mouth that morning in the rotunda.

She had a little smile. Even though she had some conflicted feelings about her future with Vaughn, she still couldn't resist him. This morning, he was as gorgeous as ever in his blue suit, his hair tousled to perfection, his eyes greener than ever.

"Good. He just went back to his natural colour."

"Really?"

"Yes. This morning I decided he needed a bath. It was long overdue," she explained.

"Well, I'm glad. Did he sleep well?"

"Yes. We were both glad to have each other."

Vaughn smiled, glad everything seemed to be okay between them this morning, last night having been kind of awkward. At the airfield, they had separated after a quick kiss, each of them going back to their own place. He understood she needed some space, but he couldn't help to be worried. Had his admission ruined everything? Had it been too soon? He had had some trouble sleeping, afraid he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

They were standing in front of each other, thinking about what they didn't want to think about, when Marshall came up to them to tell them an important meeting was about to begin in the conference room.

XXXXXX

The team was all gathered in the conference room to hear about the results Marshall had got from working on the data they had recovered from Cypher back in Berlin. A picture representing someone's DNA appeared on the screen.

Happy to see puzzlement into everybody's eyes, Marshall began:

"Well, it turns out this is what the Covenant was looking for."

"DNA?" asked Sydney, who wasn't prepared for that option.

"Yeah, the worm was designed to cross-reference genetic databases. It's searching the entire globe for one person. And, judging by the double X chromosome, I'm saying female."

"Have they found a match?" wondered Vaughn.

"Actually, that's a good question. There are ten," explained Marshall.

Sydney exclaimed:

"Ten matches to one genetic code? Well, that's impossible."

"Unless they're identical dectuplets, which granted is a statistical impossibility."

"Or if the person we're looking for uses multiple identities," she replied, her logical mind kicking into gear.

Dixon got up and began to explain:

"You're right. The ten names on Marshall's list are aliases for the same woman."

Everybody stayed silent for a moment before Jack asked:

"Is it possible this is what _Il Dire_ gave Sloane besides the word "peace"? A way to identify this woman?"

"Well, we ran background checks on all her false identities. Medical records revealed the same physician, a Doctor Robert Viadro, always treated her. His practice is based in Milan. We sent a team and we should have news shortly," was Dixon's answer.

XXXXXX

Several hours went by before they actually learned about what had happened in Milan. Jack was the one to tell Sydney.

"Sydney. Have you heard what happened with the Doctor?" he asked, coming up to her desk and trying to keep his voice down.

"No."

"Well, Sark got there before the CIA team. He had gotten what he wanted, so he had shot the doctor. But before he died, our agents were able to learn that we were wrong about the Passenger. It's not a weapon. It's a person. The doctor sacrificed his life trying to protect her."

"A person…?", Sydney repeated.

"Yes. And it seems Doctor Viadro was trying to protect her from… the Chosen One."

"Me.", she said, her voice barely above a whisper, astonished.

"Yes. A while back, Sloane told me that after _Il Dire_ said "peace", he searched for every possible meaning in that message. He traced the etymology of the word to its Greek form, Irine, also the derivation of the name Irina. Sydney, I think the Passenger may be your mother."

XXXXXX

After the team was reunited again in the conference room and was briefed over the revelations made by Doctor Viadro, Dixon continued:

"An Echelon intercept we just received indicates that members of the Covenant are on their way to Nepal to see a monk they believe can help them find the Passenger. Now, it's obvious we will never get there before them. But according to our files, Sloane has visited that monk about three years ago. Sydney, you will go and interrogate Sloane in Zurich."

Seeing the surprised and unhappy look on Vaughn's face, who wished he would have accompanied Sydney in Switzerland, Dixon told him:

"Agent Vaughn, would you stay a minute?"

"Sure."

This felt like déjà-vu. Sydney, along with the others, left the room and once again Vaughn was left alone with Dixon. He only hoped Dixon wasn't about to send him back to Miami. That would mean the end of his dream to be with Sydney.

"Agent Vaughn. I'm very pleased with the work you've done with us in the past days. We would be glad to have you join our team in a permanent manner if you wanted too."

Surprised and relieved, Vaughn didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he needed to know Sydney's decision about them before saying yes to Dixon's proposition.

"Thanks a lot, sir. Can I take a few days to consider your offer?"

Dixon looked a bit taken aback by his request, but just said:

"Of course."

Just as Vaughn was about to leave the room, Dixon's voice stopped him.

"Oh, Michael? On a more personal note… I can see how happy you make Sydney. I'd like to thank you for that. She deserves it."

What, Dixon knew about them? Had Sydney told him anything?

"I know she does. But you don't have to thank me. She makes me happier than I could ever make her."

Dixon nodded and, without adding anything else, Vaughn left the room.

XXXXXX

As Vaughn left Dixon's office, he could see Sydney leaving the rotunda, heading for the parking garage. She was probably going to get her car in order to drive to the airfield.

"Sydney! Wait!", he called.

She took two more steps before finally stopping and he saw her shoulders tense up.

"Syd!"

She turned to face him.

"Are you leaving right now?"

"Yes, the plane leaves shortly," she said curtly.

Vaughn took a step toward her, not understanding her attitude.

"Weren't you going to see me first?" he asked, his voice soft and low.

She averted his gaze and replied:

"You weren't there and I had to leave right away."

"I just talked with Dixon for two minutes."

She said nothing.

"Syd? What's going on?", he asked, extending his arm to touch hers, but she pulled back. If she had had the courage to look at him at that moment, she would have seen the flash of pain in his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. And the last person on earth I want to see is Arvin Sloane.", she sighed.

Her eyes indicated there was a lot more on her mind, but Vaughn chose to accept her explanation.

"Be careful, okay? Don't take any risks with that guy. You can't trust him."

"I know what I'm doing. I was doing this a long time before you ever came along," she replied, sounding angry.

Vaughn was shocked. Where was this all coming from? A few hours before they had been just fine and now…

"Syd? I wasn't implying-"

"Of course. Now I've got to go," she cut him off before beginning to turn away.

But he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Sydney. Don't leave like that. I know the last revelations were a lot to take, but…"

"You can't understand."

"Make me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"You just can't."

"What have I ever done to you?" he asked, now getting irritated.

"There are things you just can't understand, that's all."

He let go of her arm.

"Syd, are you trying to push me away?" he asked, his voice so low she almost didn't hear him.

Her eyes filled with tears. Learning that her mother may be the Passenger and that she may be a threat to her was just too much to handle. But the thing was she couldn't tell him about the conflicted feelings she had about her mother. She both hated and loved her, both wished she would come back and that she would just disappear for good. Sometimes she thought she hated her enough to kill her, but at other times… How awful was it of her? Irina had killed Vaughn's father but still Sydney hoped her mother was a good person after all? It didn't make sense.

And it wasn't Vaughn's fault.

Still, she felt angry with him for not being able to share her pain. This was a side of her she could never, ever talk about with him.

"I'm sorry," she said simply before turning around and opening the parking garage door. Vaughn let her go, left alone with the sound of his heart breaking in two.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After leaving Sydney at the parking garage door, Vaughn slowly went back to his desk, oblivious to everything around him. He just felt so empty, so… stunned.

Okay, yesterday he had told her about the feelings he had for her. That was a lot to take for her, he knew it. But this morning everything seemed to be fine between them. Why did she snap at him that way? What happened to make her react that way?

Vaughn was taken out of his reverie when Marshall came by his desk.

"Agent Vaughn? Is Sydney already gone?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's too bad. I had a gift for her… The other day she told me she was sorry she still hadn't had time to come and see Mitchell, my little guy, you know? So I took a picture of Mitchell and Carrie and put Sydney's face instead of Carrie's, that way it's like she came, but she didn't but, you know, I thought she would like it… I must say I'm pretty happy with the result. Too bad she's already left."

"How is the little family, by the way?" Vaughn asked, polite but his mind a hundred miles away.

A big smile appeared on Marshall's face.

"They're great. Carrie is such a wonderful mother. I don't know how she does it, but when Mitchell cries she just takes him and her arms and… bingo, he stops crying. He calms down and gets all peaceful again…"

Suddenly he knew. Mother… Peace… Irina. Irina means "peace" in Greek, he remembered that from his old school days at the French lycée of Los Angeles. Could that mean… Could Irina be the Passenger? Could that be the reason Sydney was so upset, because she could be a danger to her own mother? Like if he had just awaken from a coma, his mind was starting to work again.

Jack. Jack had talked to Sydney privately right in front of him before the meeting. Maybe they had came to the same conclusion he had just reached… That would make sense.

He jerked out of his chair, excusing himself from Marshall who was still singing the praises of family life. Spotting the older Bristow agent across the rotunda, he walked right up to him.

"Jack!"

"Agent Vaughn," said Jack, not even raising his eyes from the file he was reading.

Oops. They weren't really on a first name basis… But Vaughn continued:

"Do you know why Sydney is so upset?"

"Is she?" asked Jack as if he couldn't care less, still reading.

"Yes. And I think you know why."

Jack finally laid eyes on Vaughn.

"Well, you were there just like I was. She just learned that she was a treat to the Passenger. Do I have to remind you that we still don't know much about Rambaldi's scheme? How does Sydney fits in all this? How do you think she must feel, having no control over her life?"

"I know. But I think there is more. I saw you talking to her before the meeting. What did you tell her?"

"Agent Vaughn, that was a private conversation between my daughter and I."

"You suspect the Passenger is her mother, don't you?"

Jack looked at him in silence for a few seconds, impressed by the young agent's determination and sense of deduction.

"Yes, I do."

XXX*

"Sydney! What a pleasant surprise. Come in."

Why did Sloane always have to pretend she was an old friend coming to visit? She hated that. For that matter, she hated him, unable to forget about what he had done to Danny and Dixon's wife, unable to understand why this man was walking around free as a bird.

"Tell me about the Passenger," she said coldly as she sat down.

Sloane sighed and sat down in front of her, his gaze wandering outside the window. A minute went by before he spoke again.

"I guess it is time for you to know… Sydney, the Passenger... she is your destiny."

"How is she my destiny? As a friend, as an enemy, tell me that. Is the Passenger my mother?"

"Sydney… The Passenger is... your sister."

What? What was he talking about?

"I don't have a sister."

"Yes, you do. Sydney, I wish I didn't have to tell you but… A couple of months before your mother supposedly died, she and I…"

He didn't finish his sentence, hoping Sydney would understand without him having to say it out loud.

"You had an affair with my mother?" she said, her knuckles going white from holding on to her chair.

"Yes," Sloane confirmed.

She took a deep breath, trying to regain control. The last thing she wanted to do was to give Sloane the satisfaction of seeing her troubled.

"And the child that resulted from it, a sister I never knew I had, would be the Passenger?"

"I'm sorry it comes as such a shock to you. It did to me when I found out."

"Are you telling me you didn't know?"

"No, not until two years ago, while I was in a monastery in Nepal run by followers of Rambaldi."

"Go on."

"Sydney, the revelation that I had a child was overwhelming. I spent every possible moment from that day on searching for my child. The DiRegno heart, Il Dire, they gave me an individual's DNA, and the word "peace"."

"Which, in Greek, translates into Irina."

"I did a DNA test to confirm that I was the father of the child. Sydney, that's why I created Omnifam. While I was inoculating millions of people against diseases, I was simultaneously able to gain access to medical databases that identified people through their DNA. And I hoped that it would help me find my daughter. I failed," he explained, his voice breaking. He was now on the verge of tears.

"I know the Covenant is after her. Sydney, I want to protect my child. Help me."

XXX**

As soon as she got out of the Omnifam building, Sydney grabbed her cell phone and dialled her father's number.

"Dad?"

"Sydney. Have you seen Sloane?"

"Yes. I just left his office."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Dad… He told me my mother was not the Passenger… He said my sister was."

"Your sister?" repeated Jack. For once, there was a sign of emotion in his voice.

"I'm sorry to break it to you like this, but during your marriage to mom, she and Sloane had an affair. My sister is the product of that indiscretion. Maybe that's why mom's name was linked to the Passenger. Maybe because she had another child..."

There was a silence on the other end of the line.

"Dad? Are you okay? I know this is hard-"

"I'm okay. Go on."

"Sloane told me about a Rambaldi artifact known as the Hourglass, that turns out having been recently sold at auction to a man named Masa Raidon. According to Rambaldi's manuscript, the Hourglass will only reveal the location of the Passenger to one man. Her father."

"Sloane."

"Yes. We have got to retrieve the Hourglass."

"Has it occurred to you that your half-sister might be a danger to you?"

"Yes, of course. But it's equally possible that I can help her. She could be an innocent victim."

"With Irina Derevko and Arvin Sloane as her parents, somehow I don't think so."

XXXXXX*

Dixon had just briefed Vaughn with the new information Sydney had gotten on the Passenger when his cell phone started to ring. Still shaken by the news, wondering how Sydney was taking all this, he answered.

"Agent Vaughn?" said a deep voice at the other end of the line.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Thomas Brill. I was a friend of your father."

Vaughn's jaw clenched. He had had a bad experience with the last person having claimed to be a friend of his father's… Still, he could learn something about his dad and that was one of the reasons he was in Los Angeles. "Maybe now the only reason…" he thought, still heartbroken over his fight with Sydney.

"What can I do for you?" he said politely.

"There are some things you need to know about your father. Meet me at the Transatlantic building, fourth floor, by the freight elevator."

"Okay, I'll be there. Thanks."

Without thinking things further, unmindful of the danger that might lie ahead, Vaughn jumped in his car and headed to the meeting point. When he got there, twenty minutes later, a short black man was waiting for him.

"Mr Brill?"

"Agent Vaughn. Glad you could come," the man said, looking at him intensely.

"What?" asked Vaughn, a little irritated of being scrutinized that way.

"I'm sorry. It's just amazing how much you look like William. Last time I saw him, he was about you age," Brill sighed. It was obvious how attached he had been to Vaughn's father.

"What did you want to tell me?" asked Vaughn, not wanting to become emotional.

"Well, I told you that I worked with your father. But what I didn't tell you is I was with him on his final mission."

"I know how my father died," said Vaughn defensively.

"You don't have a clue," replied Brill calmly. "He was working on something, an operation that wasn't sanctioned by the CIA."

"My father would never go against the CIA."

"He was a follower of Rambaldi."

"That's impossible."

"He died protecting the little girl. The followers knew she was the Passenger. He broke her out of KGB custody, but he didn't trust the CIA either, so he took her somewhere where she would be safe, with other Followers."

"The man you're describing is not my father."

"Your father was the best man I've ever known. He gave his life to make sure that little girl would be safe. Now if you don't stop what's happening, his sacrifice will be for nothing. And you've got to know… The prophecy also says that the Passenger and the Chosen One will fight and that… none of them will survive."

"Sydney?" asked Vaughn, his heart skipping a beat.

"Yes. Now you know what you've got to do. Just make sure that they don't get to her."

"Why did you come to me?"

"Because it's what he would want me to do."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After his meeting with Brill, Vaughn decided to call it a day. He was hungry and tired; he was troubled and uncertain about the way to go. He headed for his hotel room, trying to concentrate on the road rather then on what he had just learned.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he took of his shoes, jacket and tie and grabbed the phone to order some food. Anything, he didn't care. He settled for beer and pizza, and that made him miss Eric and his old life in Miami. Back when his life could be summarized as work, pool, beer and hockey.

Vaughn turned on the TV and was lucky enough to find a hockey game on. He sat down, his feet on the coffee table, and tried to relax. When an hotel employee knocked on the door a few minutes later with his food, the man saw the game was on and asked about the score. That's when Vaughn realized that he hadn't been following the game at all, because he had absolutely no idea.

He better face the situation.

Michael sat back down in his chair, opened his beer and tried to sum things up.

First of all, his dad was a follower of Rambaldi.

What, his own dad was involved in this madness? He had given his life to protect the Passenger, Sydney's half-sister? He would never have thought… Suddenly, Vaughn almost choked on his beer. He had just realized something.

He was eight years old when his father had died. Sydney was six when her mother got pregnant with Sloane's child. Sydney and he had more than a two years age difference… that meant… that meant maybe he hadn't died when they had thought he had. Maybe… he wasn't even dead. Remembering what he had learnt about how some burnt body had been identified as Sydney's when she had been abducted, Vaughn began to question the results of his father's autopsy. Could his dental records have been falsified?

Maybe Irina didn't have William Vaughn's blood on her hands after all. And if she really did… What was her reason? Was it because his dad had taken her daughter away from her and her employer, the KGB?

Feeling like his head was spinning, Vaughn forced himself to breathe deeply. If he had a daughter and someone had taken her away, even under the pretence of protecting her, how would HE react?

What was the whole story?

That thought brought Vaughn back to his fight with Sydney and the reasons behind it. He realised that it was time for him to really take the decision, as he had an answer to give to Dixon. If he stayed here with Sydney, he had to be totally okay with the fact that she was Irina Derevko's daughter. That meant that if he wanted to be with Sydney, if he wanted to be totally opened with her, with no dark clouds hanging over their heads… he should accept that Irina was Sydney's mother and that she may love her in a way. That she may need to talk about that with him.

He needed to accept that his life in LA would be more complicated than the one he had in Miami. Better, but more complicated. Sighing, he took a bite of pizza. He knew full well that his old life wouldn't have lasted forever anyway. His friends would get married, they would have kids. The nights of hockey and beer would be fewer and fewer. And he would be left alone with his resentment for love.

Staying here with Sydney would be like finally growing up. He loved her like he didn't think was possible. Of course her life, their life, would be nothing but simple, but he was ready for it. He was ready to take a chance on them.

Yes, he was, and no Derevko was to stop him. He had to make understand that to Sydney. Than he would tell Dixon he was staying.

Invigorated by his decision, Vaughn briefly wondered if he should immediately call Sydney on her cell phone, but quickly decided against it.

He would see her tomorrow, face to face.

Heart to heart.

XXX*

Sydney Bristow was on a plane. Again. It seemed to her like she spent most of her life into the sky. She had been through so many time zones in the last weeks her body didn't even know when it was time to rest or eat anymore.

She was tired, both physically and mentally. Her meeting with Sloane had taken a more important toll on her than most of her more "physical" missions.

She had a sister.

Her sister was the Passenger.

She, Sydney Bristow, was a danger to the Passenger.

She sighed. She felt the urge to call Vaughn and tell him all about her new findings. He was the only one who would know how to make her feel better.

But she couldn't. She had been so unpleasant with him earlier… She would be lucky if he would just be nice enough to say goodbye to her before heading back to Florida…

Angry with herself, Sydney tried to forget about the whole "Vaughn situation". For once, she needed to clear her head and relax. Facing Vaughn would come soon enough.

Sighing again, Sydney closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but the thought of Michael Vaughn was always coming back to haunt her. Maybe she could listen to some music? In her travel bag she still had the CDs Marshall had made for her when she had returned from her two years as Julia Thorne. He had put together the most important songs of those lost years. She hadn't listened to them yet, but had put them in her travel bag, knowing a plane was the place where she would most likely have the opportunity to do so.

Looking through the CDs, she noticed one with the mention "Carrie's favourites". Marshall had probably put it there by mistake, unless he thought she would like the same song his wife did?

Deciding for this one, Sydney put it in her portable CD-player and settled in her seat. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. The melancholic voice she heard was Aretha Franklin's…

_**Ain't no way for me to love you**_

_**If you won't let me  
It ain't no way for me to give you all you need  
If you won't let me give all of me  
**__I know that a woman's duty  
Is to help and love the man  
And that's the way it was for me_

_**Oh but how can I, how can I, how can I  
Give you all the things I can  
If you're tying both of my hands  
It ain't no way  
It ain't no way  
It just ain't no way babe  
For you me to love you  
If you won't let me  
**_

_Stop trying to be someone you're not  
A hard, cold and crude is a man  
Who paid too much for what he got  
__**And if you need me, to love you  
Say, say you do  
I'll be waiting, please, please  
Don't you know that I need you  
**_

_Oh it ain't no way  
I tell you that it ain't no way  
It ain't no way, it ain't no way baby  
It ain't no way for me to love you  
If you won't let me _

Listening to it, she felt tears sting her eyes. Some of the lyrics of this song just felt too close to home. Was it the way Vaughn felt about her? She knew he wanted to love her… in fact she knew that he loved her. But she had tried to push him away, not being able to surrender to him, to his love.

She had built so many walls around her heart over the years; she was so used to shut down her emotions… It was just so hard now to accept to be vulnerable with someone… to stop protecting herself.

But maybe Michael Vaughn was the one good thing God had sent her way. She couldn't waste it, she knew it. She would never be able to forgive herself if she did.

She knew it would take time and understanding for her to totally open herself to him. But she also knew that she loved him and that having him in her life made her feel better than she had in many, many years.

She finally took her decision. She would jump in and try to love him as much as he did love her. If it wasn't too late.

Crushed at the idea that she might have successfully pushed him away, Sydney grabbed her cell phone, and began dialling Vaughn's number until she realised it was 1:00 AM in Los Angeles. Sighing once again, she hung up.

She would see him in a few hours, at the CIA office.

XXXXXX*

Vaughn was working at his desk, absorbed in the reading of a file marked with the CIA logo. He didn't know that, from the opposite side of the room, Sydney was observing him, trying to find the courage to walk up to him. What if he turned her down? What if she had missed her chance with him?

"_Come on Syd, you can do this,"_ she tried to encourage herself. Walking fast to avoid changing her mind, she headed to Vaughn's desk.

"Can I take you to lunch?" she asked without warning.

He almost spilled the sip of coffee he had just taken, surprised. Having regained his composure, he looked up at her with his deep green eyes. Sydney was standing next to his desk, trying to look casual, but her eyes saying how extremely nervous she really was.

"Sydney, I didn't know you were back…" he said softly, adding immediately:

"Of course I'll go to lunch with you, but I warn you, I'm really hungry. It'll cost you," he said with the half-smile she had always found so charming.

Relieved, Sydney smiled too.

"I don't mind."

XXX**

Not wanting to be sitting in front of him in some crowded restaurant, Sydney suggested they bought some sandwiches and went to sit in the park. Vaughn agreed, he too worried about the conversation to come between them.

So a few minutes later, they found themselves sitting at the bottom of a big tree, absently observing a bunch of kids playing Frisbee a few feet away from them.

Finally, Sydney found the guts to break the silence. Avoiding his gaze, she focused on her sandwich and said:

"Vaughn… I'm so sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. You didn't deserve it at all. It's just that… I'm a mess. My whole life is a mess."

She looked briefly at him and, sensing he wanted to speak, she stopped him with her raised hand.

"You said… you said you loved me but… I've been so used to shutting down my feelings… I… I could never love you the way you deserve to be. I know it could never work between us for that reason. And if you add my mother to all of this…"

Gently, Vaughn put a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Syd, it's okay. I understand. And I still want to be with you."

She shut him an astonish look.

"You do?"

He nodded.

"Yes. You know… You have to know that you can talk to me about her."

"But why? I can't ask that of you."

"Sydney, while you were gone… I got new info on my father and… Well, he wasn't who I thought he was. Maybe… Maybe he's not even dead."

"What?"

"Yesterday, I got a call from a man named Thomas Brill, who claimed to have been with my dad on his final mission. He says my dad was a follower of Rambaldi."

"What?", she repeated, stunned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She put her hand on his shoulder until their eyes connected and she removed it, feeling uneasy. Vaughn cringed at the lost of contact but continued:

"I don't know if I can trust this man, but that's what he says. He also pretends that my father was killed because he had taken the Passenger away from the KGB to bring her to safety."

"Oh, my god…" was only able to say Sydney, her mind already working on finding all the implications this revelation had.

"Syd, it just doesn't add up. I think my father didn't die when I was eight; maybe he's even still alive. We don't know the whole story yet. We don't even know if your mother really killed him, or what were her reasons."

Sydney shook her head.

"Vaughn, this is… hard to believe. As far as we are concerned, we have to face the real possibility that Derevko as indeed killed him."

"Syd, even if she did… I thought about it a lot last night and… I accept the fact that Irina Derevko is your mother and that… you may love her in a way. You can talk to me about those feelings. It's okay."

"Vaughn… no… I can't ask that of you. Forget it."

"I can't forget it. I can't forget you. Give me the chance to love you."

"Don't you understand? You'll never have an easy life with me. Just run away while you still can."

"I won't run. I can't run. I'm already a part of your life and you're a part of mine."

Suddenly she didn't have the strength or the will to fight him anymore. She just fell into his arms.

"Oh, Vaughn…"

He tenderly kissed the top of her head and they stayed that way for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being together.

But Vaughn had more to say.

"Sydney… Brill also told me that the prophecy said that the Passenger and the Chosen One would battle and that… that neither of them would survive. So I beg you: don't go after the Hourglass."

Sydney's expression immediately hardened and she pulled back.

"I have to. I can't live like this; I need it to end, good or bad. I will find the hourglass, whether you or my dad like it or not."

Vaughn sighed. He knew she would react that way. That was the way the woman he loved was; if he wanted to keep her, he had to accept that she was going to make some decisions that he might not approve of. That sometimes she would put her life at risk, making him worried sick. Making him unable to sleep at night.

"I knew you'd say that. I hate it, but I understand. I would do the same thing. For the record, as the man who loves you… I really hate it. But I won't stop you. I will help you. We will find Katya. We'll stop the Covenant and get this Rambaldi thing over with. From now on we're a team."

Tears invaded her eyes as she looked at him. He seemed so sincere… She couldn't help herself: she leant in to kiss him. Their lips touched softly as their hands came to rest on each other. They were both so relieved to still have one another, as they had at last found the one person that understood them completely.

Vaughn was tempted to deepen the kiss to make her feel just how much he loved her, but a blue Frisbee landing at his feet brought him back to reality. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

Without a word, smiling widely the whole time, they finished their lunch.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Syd, are you ready to leave yet?" asked Vaughn to Sydney when his day was finally done. They hadn't had a minute to speak to each other that afternoon and Vaughn hoped they could soon talk about their future. He really wanted to give Dixon a positive answer as soon as possible.

Sydney sighed as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No… I have to finish that damn report tonight. Dixon needs it."

"I'll wait for you," he offered.

But Sydney shook her head.

"Don't. I might finish this pretty late. I'll call you when I get off," she sighed again.

"If you're not too tired, we could have dinner together," suggested Vaughn, hopeful.

"I'll call you."

Vaughn nodded and walked away, hating seeing her like that: mentally and physically exhausted. What could he do to make her feel better?

As he walked into the parking lot, he had a great idea…

XXXXXX

When she finally left the JTF building, Sydney called Vaughn on his cell phone.

"Hey beautiful! Finally free?" he greeted her.

"Yes. Free but worn out."

"Are we on for dinner?"

"Vaughn, I'm sorry, I'd love to but I think I'll just take a bath and go to bed."

"I understand. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Maybe we could see each other tomorrow? It's Saturday and so far I'm off," she suggested, crossing her fingers that it would stay that way.

"Alright then. I'll call you in the morning. In the meantime, I want you to rest," said Vaughn, sounding once again like her mother. Well, not hers, but… someone's normal mother.

"I will."

"Goodnight princess."

"Goodnight Mi… Vaughn."

Had she almost just called him Michael? That seemed so… intimate, it felt strange to her. Just how pathetic was that? No even being able to call the man she loved, whom she had once even slept with, by his first name? She was a nutcase. Obviously.

Driving home, she began to think how surprising it had been that Vaughn had not tried harder to see her that night. Was something wrong? He had seemed pretty cheerful on the phone, so she must be imagining things. _"Professional habit,"_ she thought as she turned right to pull into her driveway.

And then her heart stopped beating.

Vaughn's car was in her driveway.

Lights were on inside her house.

What was going on? A million thoughts flashing through her mind, she got out of the car and walked to the front door.

She turned the doorknob and entered, ready for any eventuality.

She was met by the sound of her favourite jazz CD; by the smell of something delicious cooking; by the sight of a lit fireplace and… of Vaughn standing in her kitchen.

"Vaughn…?", she managed to say.

He turned around and gave her his most dazzling smile as he walked up to her. Without a word, he took the briefcase she was holding from her hand and put it aside. Then he put his arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss just over her left ear.

"Hey, darling…"

She put her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the feeling of being near him, of smelling his smell, of hearing his breathing.

She didn't move an inch when she asked him, almost whispering:

"Vaughn… What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Don't you remember I'm a professional spy? Your lock was pretty easy to pick. Plus I saw you punch in your code into the alarm system when we came in the other day. Piece of cake. As to what I'm doing here… I'm here to make you feel good."

Wasn't he every girl's dream?

"Oh, Vaughn… It's just what I needed…" she said, trying not to let the tears fill her brown eyes. It was so nice of him… She desperately needed someone to take care of her, and somehow he had known. Like he always had since the day they had met.

She lifted her head and a second later their lips locked.

"So, um, dinner is cooking, but you have time for a bath…" Vaughn said when they pulled apart.

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

"I'll draw it while you get ready."

He took a step toward the bathroom, but she stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

"Vaughn…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot."

"My pleasure."

They shared a smile and he soon disappeared into the bathroom while she headed for her bedroom.

XXXXXX

A few minutes later, Sydney was soaking into a generous amount of bubbles, feeling much more relaxed than she had earlier. She closed her eyes, enjoying herself, when Vaughn knocked lightly on the door.

"Syd? Can I come in?" he said politely.

"Sure."

Vaughn pushed the door, holding two glasses of wine.

"Want some?"

"Please."

He handed her one drink and took a step toward the door, hesitant.

"Stay. I need company," she asked, smiling at him.

He too gave her a big, dimpled smile and sat down on the floor, his back against the wall.

"Feel better?" he wanted to know, although the answer seemed pretty obvious.

"So much. Thanks for breaking in."

He had a little laugh.

"No trouble. It was a personal victory to be able to break inside the great Sydney Bristow's apartment. Made me feel all manly."

It was Sydney's turn to laugh, before drinking a few sips of wine. She hadn't eaten since her lunch with Vaughn and she already felt the effects of alcohol. But she didn't mind at all, as Vaughn looked sexier with every second passing by.

XXXXXX**

"I'm starting to look like a grandmother," she joked showing Vaughn her wrinkled fingers.

He winced and she said:

"I better get out."

"Well, I'll go check on dinner while you put your robe on."

"Okay."

He leaned in for a quick kiss before jumping on his feet.

"Oh, and tonight, Miss Bristow, the massage is on the house, if you're interested."

"A free massage?"

"Yes. Would you care for one? We still have time before dinner."

"Are you the one giving the massage?" she enquired, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, Sylvio is unavailable at the moment, so I guess… yes," he said, playing along.

"Okay then. I'll take one."

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," he replied, liking the sound of that sentence.

XXX**

When Vaughn walked in Sydney's bedroom, his pulse suddenly started to go faster.

Candles were on, creating, with the help of the music she had put on, a really soft and romantic atmosphere.

And Sydney Bristow, the woman he loved helplessly, the woman who had turned his life around, was lying on her bed, face down, wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

She was just gorgeous, and Vaughn felt a lump forming in his throat. She could have been a masterpiece painting hanging in a museum, her silky hair framing her beautiful face. But she was his own artwork, and he intended it to stay that way forever.

"Hey there… Are you coming or am I going to have to wait for Sylvio?" she joked, her cheeks a little flushed. She had noticed he had been staring and suddenly felt really self-conscious.

"There is no way I'll let Sylvio touch you. You're mine," he said, only half-joking.

He walked closer to the bed, holding a little bottle of massage oil, but didn't actually get on the bed. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing? Are you paid by the hour?"

"Noooo… I'm just… Well, I was wondering if you'd be offended if I took my jeans off… It would get pretty uncomfortable, on my knees on the bed…"

Sydney, wondering if he even remembered they had once been completely naked in each other's arms, tried her best not to laugh.

"Alright, just lose the socks or I'll have to report you to your boss for extreme bad taste," she teased.

He smiled and removed his pants and socks while Sydney tried not to stare. He was now only wearing black boxer short along with a matching black t-shirt and she felt her heart beating faster than it had been just a few seconds before.

Vaughn then quickly got on the bed and soon his warm hands began rubbing oil all over her back. The feeling of his hands on her sent shivers down her spine, especially since the details of their night in Korea came rushing back to her.

She tried to clear her mind, and, if Michael Vaughn hadn't been the one rubbing her bare back, she would have just closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep. But knowing it was his expert hands touching her somehow changed everything…

Suddenly unable to hold herself back any longer, Sydney turned around and put her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her. Pleasantly surprised, Vaughn didn't fight and found himself over her, his own hands caressing her shoulders. Like if the dam had all of a sudden broken down, the emotions and desires they had kept inside for so long just submerged them. Sydney almost ripped apart Vaughn's t-shirt as she longed for their bare skin to touch. Their hands ran everywhere as their lips hardly ever parted until Vaughn pulled back only an inch.

"Dinner's ready," he said, breathless.

"I do have an oven, you know. We can reheat," Sydney answered before capturing his lips again.

XXX**

Much later, theirs stomachs still empty, Sydney and Vaughn were resting into each other's arms, both silently thanking destiny for having their paths cross. Her head was resting on Vaughn's chest and her right hand fingers were tracing lazy patterns between his abs. Vaughn's own fingers were running gently into Sydney's hair.

They had been that way for a long while when suddenly Sydney raised herself on her elbows and looked at him, admiring for a second his splendid green eyes that were, at this exact moment, expressing just how much he loved her.

"Michael…"

"Yes?" he answered, his heart pounding. She had just called him by his first name and somehow he knew that it meant a lot to their relationship.

Her voice so low it was barely above a whisper, Sydney continued:

"I don't want you to go."

"I brought my toothbrush."

"No, I mean to Florida."

He tightened his arms around her, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to fall. Had she really said what he thought she had said? Was there really a future for them?

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to go either."

"Then stay."

"I will."


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**6 months later…**_

"That's the last box, Syd," Vaughn said as he came inside, closing the door with his foot.

"Really? You mean that as of now all your stuff and all my stuff is here, under the same roof?" she said, walking toward him.

"Yes."

They looked at each other for a moment, both grinning widely as they just realised that from that minute on they were home. It was a new beginning for them both. They had spent numerous hours searching for this dream house and they had finally found it.

Vaughn put down the box he was holding and took Sydney in his arms, feeling a little emotional. Eight months ago, he would never have even imagined being were he was now. He loved again and was loved in return by the most incredible woman in the whole world. They had bought a house, a real house with a real backyard where Donovan would be able to run as much as he wanted.

He was happy.

"I like it here…" Sydney said softly.

"Me too. I'm so glad we decided to move in together," he said, his voice strangled by emotion.

Sydney had a teasing smile. She didn't want to cry now so she tried to lighten the mood.

"Your apartment was so crappy anyway. I was only doing you a favour…"

"Hey! Bristow, you're going to pay for this!" he exclaimed, playing along.

"Oh. I'm so scared," Sydney said flatly.

"I know, I don't stand a chance. You're not even afraid of spiders," he sighed.

She laughed good-heartedly.

"So, why don't we start unpacking in the living room? At least the house would look good when we come in."

"Good idea. I'll just put the game on while we work," said Vaughn as he plugged in the TV set and searched for the right channel.

"Who's playing?" asked Sydney a moment later, up on a stool, trying to hang the curtains.

But Vaughn didn't answer, his eyes glued to the TV but his mind far from Los Angeles.

"Honey?"

"What?"

Sydney turned around to face her boyfriend and saw that the Kings were visiting the Lightning in Tampa Bay. Seeing Vaughn's pensive face, she knew immediately he was thinking about his friend Eric. She knew he missed him a lot, even though he had never exactly told her. She couldn't help to feel a little guilty about that; after all, it was because of her that Vaughn had left his life in Miami behind…

She got down the stool and walked up to him to give him a big hug and a kiss.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"You know. Eric."

Before Vaughn had a chance to answer, they heard a phone ringing. Sydney let go of him and frantically searched for hers in her purse, but it wasn't the one that was ringing.

"Michael, it's yours."

"Oh, great. Where did I put it?" he asked, kind of desperate as he looked at the mess around him.

The phone kept ringing until they finally found it in the kitchen, behind a stack of boxes.

"Vaughn," he answered, breathless.

"Mike!"

"Hey Eric! How are you? Are you watching the game?"

"What game?"

Now THAT wasn't the answer Vaughn was expecting.

"Are you sick or something? The Kings-Lightening game is on!" said Vaughn, puzzled.

"Oh, really? I forgot."

"Weiss? Is that really you? What's going on? Tell me, man."

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you."

"Spill or I'll hang up," Vaughn threatened his friend.

"Okay, okay… Well… I was wrong."

"About what?"

"About not having any hot chick waiting for me in LA."

Vaughn gasped.

"What? Explain yourself, you're driving me nuts."

"Well, last month I went to Craig's birthday party. His sister was there with a friend of hers… Her name is Gillian and… she's from LA."

"And… she likes you?"

"What is so surprising about that?" said Weiss, pretending to be offended.

"Nothing… Are you guys serious?"

"Well, it's still recent but… It's serious enough for me to give it a real try. I just put in my request to be transferred to LA."

Vaughn's smile got so big his face almost hurt.

"Hey, man, that's great!"

"I know! Beer and hockey nights, here we come!"

"Skinner is going to be soooo pissed!"

"Yeah! He will!"

They both burst out laughing, happy about the fact that soon they would be reunited. As they finally hung up, Sydney came from behind Vaughn, put her arms around his chest and rested her head against his back. He said nothing, only putting the cell phone on the counter before covering her hands with his.

"He's moving?" she asked.

"Yes," Vaughn answered, unable to stop smiling.

Sydney tightened her grip around him. Everything was falling into place.

"I love you," she simply said.

Michael raised her hands to his mouth and kissed them sweetly.

"And I love you too."

FIN


End file.
